


STRIKE

by dickdoc



Category: Anonymous - Fandom, Specops - Fandom, Tank - Fandom, alpha - Fandom, athena - Fandom, riot - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Athena - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Riot - Freeform, SpecOps, Tank - Freeform, specop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickdoc/pseuds/dickdoc
Summary: protesting in the streets, begging in the sheets
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Nic couldn't hear herself shout, but everyone around her was yelling the same words anyway.

"No justice, no peace!" she shouted repeatedly, waving her sign in the air. She couldn't see much ahead of her, what with the balding man standing in her way. 

The protesters were so crowded Nic could feel other people's sweat rubbing off on her. They started out pretty much social distancing, until the cops came and they all pressed together out of what was probably collective fear.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she stumbled forward, throwing a glance back at the person who hadn't even noticed they had pushed her. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Nic steadied herself and decided to make her way to the front of the crowd. She cringed and she slinked between people, feeling their back sweat rub onto her arms. One of her hands was still up in the air holding the poster, leaving her in an awkward position as she moved.

God, D.C. people were so sweaty.

Nic slowed to a stop as the full White House finally came into her view. She glared up at it, imagining the president sitting in there, typing out some racist tweet to make peaceful protesters look like criminals.

Her brown eyes dropped to the pigs in front of her. Some of the cops were on the other side of the gate, but some of them were lined up, staring straight ahead as if they didn't notice the hordes of people.

She scowled at a particularly tall one, tilting her head to try to look at what she could assume were his evil eyes from behind the shield of his helmet. "What's with the getup?" she sneered, eyeing his riot gear up and down. "What, you're scared of a twenty-year-old girl?"

The cop didn't say a thing or even look down to her, but Nic swore she saw him shift uncomfortably.

"You're a piece of shit," she said under her breath, looking around at the people near her. Most of them were white or white-passing, keeping a barrier between the cops and the black protesters. However, one of them was a black man—no, a black boy. He looked like a teenager, though it was a little hard to tell with the yellow bandana tied around the lower half of his face. His finger was practically in a cops face, and though Nic couldn't hear anything over the chanting, she could practically imagine the impassioned speech he was giving. 

Shooting one last nasty glare at that tall cop, Nic sidled over to the teenager, straining her ears to hear his words. She barely got within two feet of him when the cop he was talking to suddenly grabbed the teenager's hand.

Panicking, Nic froze for a second, watching the cop tug the poor teenager away from the rest of the crowd. The next thing she knew, Nic had lunged for them, tugging the teenager away as much as she could. A few other protesters realized what was going on and started pulling at the teenager too, but the other cops had stepped in as well. Some were trying to pull Nic off of the boy, and she was about to turn and push the cop holding on to him, when something hit her over the head. Hard.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Everything felt fuzzy when Nic finally started waking up.

Her head felt fuzzy. She so desperately wanted to lift her hand and feel the throbbing spot in the back, but her body refused to move. From what she could tell, she was sitting up. Her hearing was a little fuzzy. There was a distinct humming in the back, but it didn't sound human. Though she did hear some voices, but the words weren't clear. Nic tried to pry her eyes open, but it seemed like her body just wanted her to go back to sleep.

Her hearing was starting to clear, though, and people seemed to be arguing with each other.

"It's not too late to put her back!" The voice was male, gruff.

"Put her back?" Another male. "No way. Anyway, we're already an hour out. We're almost there."

"Then we never should've picked her up."

"Is that a joke?" a third voice asked. "Because I'm the funny one for a reason."

Though Nic was still frozen, she could feel herself beginning to panic. Her heart started speeding up, blood rushing through her ears. Her body tensed up a little as she racked her mind trying to remember how she might have gotten into this situation. All she remembered was that teenager and then blacking out. Were they the ones that hit her over her head? Her breath got caught in her throat—what were these men planning to do to her?

"Can you guys stop arguing for one minute?" Nic nearly let out a sigh of relief hearing a woman's voice from in front of her. "Anyway, we'll be there in fifteen minutes, so you better change unless you want to walk into the apartment looking like that."

"Change... in the van?" the second male spoke, his voice clear but confused.

Van. That explained the humming.

"Where else?"

"In front of the girl?" the third voice piped up.

There was a moment of silence before the woman spoke. "She's knocked out. Now strip."

The girl forced herself to stay still and "asleep" as she heard rustling from around her. She tried not to flinch every time someone made a loud noise. As far as she knew, these were her kidnappers and were looking for some money from her family.

Something that felt like cloth fell on Nic's foot. Instinctively, she pulled her foot away, only realizing what she did far too late.

"The girl's awake!"

Immediately, the van swerved to a stop. Nic braced herself, expecting a crash, but felt nothing. After a few awkward moments, she forced her eyes open. She had to blink a few times to get rid of those spots, but slowly she lifted her head to see two of the male voices she heard beside her.

Nic honestly didn't know how she didn't scream. Her jaw dropped, though, when she saw them. They were dressed head to toe in riot gear, complete with helmets that left literally everything about them to her imagination. She shifted her eyes to the front, seeing the third male in the passenger seat and the woman in the driver's, all four people dressed the same, though the woman didn't have her helmet on.

"What's your name?" the man closest to her bent down just slightly, probably because he was too tall to stand in the van. As he bent, his long brown dreadlocks fell over his shoulder.

Mouth opening and closing like a fish, she finally blurted out, "You won't get much of a ransom out of me. My family isn't that rich."

The man stared at her—or at least that's what Nic was guessing, considering she couldn't see his eyes. He glanced at some of his friends before looking back at her, hands up in surrender. "We didn't kidnap you. Well, not really. You passed out or something and nobody else was picking you up."

"Did you go alone?" the man behind the one with dreadlocks spoke up.

Nic nodded slowly, letting her tense body loosen up. Her eyes rapidly switched between each helmet clad person before glancing out the window, realizing just how late at night it was.

"So what's your name?" the dreadlocks man asked again, his voice respectful as he sat back down. Even sitting, he towered over Nic.

"Anica," she croaked, before clearing her throat. "Anica Jean."

"Okay, well don't worry Anica. You can stay at our place for the night. You got a nasty hit on your head," the man said, and his voice told Nic that he was smiling.

"Call me Nic," she replied quietly, shrinking away from him.

"Oh, for goodness sake," the woman sighed, turning around so Nic could see her face. She looked around Nic's age with her black hair worn naturally, dark brown skin blemish-free, and brown eyes fierce. "Are you dim? Take the helmet off, you're freaking her out."

"Is that a good idea?" the man asked somewhat nervously.

"Just do it."

Nic watched cautiously as he took his helmet off, trying her best not to react when she finally saw his face. He was attractive, no doubt, as he brushed a dreadlock out of his browned face. He had a little stubble on his jaw, but it looked good, not gross. His hazel eyes searched her, as if trying to gauge her reaction either his face or the entire situation.

The other two men took their helmets off as well, though Nic didn't catch a great look at them as the van started up again.

"You promise you're not kidnapping me?"

"Believe me, this is the last thing I wanted," the man in the passenger seat muttered.


	2. hear you

The apartment was big, but it wasn't that cozy. It looked like those four had just moved into it or something, because there were a few boxes piled up against the walls, and the only decor was a picture frame with no picture in it.

The four seemed at home though.

As Nic tentatively walked into the kitchen behind them, she finally got a good at the other two males' faces. When they were changing in the car, she was quick to look away as soon as one of them started pulling their top off.

In the yellow light of the kitchen, as they stood around the kitchen island, she could see them perfectly. The grumpy one that was sitting in the passenger seat was near a bowl of fruit. He had black hair stuck to his forehead from sweat (those suits must have been heavy). His eyes were piercing grey and always seemed to be glaring at her every time they made eye contact.

The third male had sandy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a goofy grin. Buff and extremely tall, he was definitely the biggest of the three guys, with his abs straining his grey t-shirt.

"Come eat," the only girl said, tossing a fifth paper plate onto their tiny kitchen island. 

Nic walked over, carefully pulling a piece of cold cheese pizza from the box, slapping it onto her plate. She didn't pick it up and eat it, however, as she eyed her odd company warily.

"Who are you guys?" she asked. "What are your names?"

The four all glanced at each other before the blue-eyed guy cleared his throat.

"We can't really tell you that," he said with an apologetic smile, waving his pizza around to point at her.

"So what am I supposed to call you?" Nic replied, giving them a scrutinizing look.

"We go by many names," the one with brown dreadlocks said, nudging Nic's plate toward her as if to tell her to eat. "We can't tell you our real names."

"Okay, so what do you go by?" Nic replied, picking up the pizza a taking a bite off of it.

"Riot," he said in a low voice, his eyes flicking up and down Nic's body, making her want to cross her arms over herself.

Normally Nic would laugh at how edgy that name was, but it suited Riot so well. Muscular, tall, tan Riot.

"I'm Tank," the blue-eyed one said, grinning at her as he flexed a bicep proudly. Nic couldn't help but smile back as she shook her head.

"Alpha." Nic's smile faded away when she saw Alpha's grey eyes pierce through her. She squirmed in her seat, eyes dropping to his strong hands as they started peeling a small clementine.

Gulping, Nic looked at the woman, who gave her a reassuring and confident smile. "I'm Athena," she said, and Nic couldn't help but think how fitting the name of a Greek goddess was for the woman standing before her.

After they all took their showers, it was so late that they could've fallen asleep standing. Athena, Riot, and Alpha had all gone to their respective rooms.

Nic wandered around aimlessly, realizing quickly that none of them bothered to tell her where she'd be sleeping. She walked down the hall until she reached a door with light peaking underneath it. Carefully, she cracked it open, peering inside to see who it was.

Nic's eyes widened when she saw Tank at the far end of the room, drying his hair with a towel. Though he was in his boxers, the rest of him was very much bare. As his arm moved to dry his wet hair, his shoulder and back muscles rippled. There was no questioning why he of all the boys was called "Tank." He was built like one.

All of a sudden he turned around, tossing the towel off to the side. He started lifting the covers on his bed when his blue eyes suddenly met Nic's shocked ones. Completely unfazed by the fact that a girl was standing there seeing him mostly naked, the male smirked, dropping the covers.

"Well, come in. Don't be shy."

Nic glanced down at herself, taking in the tiny shorts and massive shirt she had borrowed from Athena, before she pushed the door open and took a tentative step inside. Without looking away from Tank, Nic closed the door behind her.

Tank's eyes dropped to the hem of the purple shirt she was wearing. It completely covered her shorts. His eyes rose slowly, stopping again on her chest, making Nic extremely aware of the bra she wasn't wearing.

"Um," Nic said loudly, making his eyes go back to hers, "I was just wondering where I would be sleeping."

Tank's smirk widened as he gestured to his bed. "How about here?"

Nic's lips parted just slightly. Was she meant to share a bed... with him?

"Plenty of room for both of us," he said casually, sitting down on his head and putting the grey covers over his legs.

"O-okay," Nic replied, cursing herself mentally when her voice shook. She felt the wall for the light switch, turning it off before making her way over to the bed. The windows on the wall let in a fair amount of moonlight, illuminating the room despite how late it was. Nic slipped herself under the covers, feeling Tank's body heat that was trapped underneath them.

She could feel Tank turning on his side to face her, and biting her lip, she did the same. All of a sudden, Nic could feel a rough hand on the side of her hip. It stayed there for a few moments until Nic places a hand on Tank's chest. In response, his hand slowly moved behind her, resting gently on her ass. 

"Tank," Nic murmured, feeling the hand suddenly slip away. Next thing she knew, the mattress was dipping and there was a big looming figure above her, holding itself up by his palms on either side of her head. Instinctively, Nic reached up, feeling his hard abs under her soft palms. She then let hands fall down onto the pillow as she peered up at the man through her eyelashes.

The next thing she knew, his lips were violating her. Chest heaving, Nic didn't hesitate to kiss Tank back, feeling his tongue aggressively explore her mouth. His teeth pulled at her lower lip, making her push her thighs together.

His hand pushed her oversized t-shirt up, dragging the tips of his fingers across her stomach in a way that made her shiver. He gently dragged his fingernails from just bellow her belly button all the way up to the valley between the breasts. Before his hand even reached her breasts, he suddenly pulled away. Nic frowned when he pulled away from their kiss, rubbing her throat gently as she watched him start to lower himself.

Nic felt her shorts getting pulled off. There was a quiet thud, the sound of them flying and landing somewhere in the room, leaving Tank inches away from her panties. Nic hummed happily when she felt him place aggressive kisses on the inside of her thighs, unafraid to bite the tender skin. He placed his hands on either thigh, forcing Nic's legs apart.

Shuddering slightly, the girl hooked her fingers on the sides of her panties, edging them down a few inches. Below her Tank chuckled lowly, sending a jolt up her spine. He picked up the panties with one finger and brought them down to her knees, positioning his face directly next to her pussy.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked quietly, placing a kiss on her thigh dangerously close to her heat.

Nic groaned out of frustration, placing both her hands on Tank's wet hair, pulling harshly on it and making him groan. She squeezed her legs together just slightly, trapping Tank's head between her thighs.

"God, you're so wet," he mumbled against the folds of her pussy, making Nic buck her hips against him. With another sly chuckle, his mouth was finally on her, licking up her dripping juices, leaving Nic a moaning mess. Every time the tip of his tongue flicked her throbbing clit, she'd let out a whimper.

Nic let go of Tank's hair when he suddenly started sucking on her swollen clit. She struggled to pull the pillow out from under her head, using it to muffle the loud moans escaping from her mouth.

Nic cried out when she suddenly felt Tank's absence from her pussy. All of a sudden, he grabbed the pillow off her face and threw it to the side, glowering down at her. He lowered himself, making Nic's breath hitch when she felt his hardened cock push against her stomach, his boxers the only things in their way.

"Don't worry about being too loud," he groaned in her ear as he thrusted into the side of her stomach. "I want them to hear you."

Panting, Nic slid her hands into the waistband of his boxers, biting her lip when she felt his cock spring out and hit her stomach. Tank smirked slightly, using his hands to force Nic's thighs further apart before slowly sliding into her.

Nic closed her eyes in pleasure, arching her back when she felt his thick cock fill up her insides. She released a loud moan as he started thrusting inside of her, slowly picking up the pace as he was encouraged by her moans getting higher and higher. His hand found its way back to her throat as he balanced on the other hand. He squeezed on her throat a little harder as groans started leaving his own mouth.

As Tank repeated hit her g-spot, Nic's walls tightened around him, making a guttural groan leave his mouth. He lowered himself so his mouth was next to her ear as he continued fucking her pussy, his breath warm as he hissed into her ear.

"Faster," Nic whimpered, happy to say that Tank complied immediately. After just a few strokes, Nic felt herself shake with a prolonged orgasm as Tank kept thrusting in and out, nearly screaming as he brushed up against her hypersensitive clit.

Tank paused, tightening his grip on Nic's throat as he shook slightly with his own orgasm, filling Nic's insides up. He pulled out with a sigh, dropping down onto the bed with an arm draped lazily across Nic's torso. Nic's eyes were closed and lips were parted as her tired body heaved with her each breath. Her panties were still at her knees, but she couldn't possibly care less.

Tank lazily moved closer to Nic's ear, making her shiver when his lips brushed up against her. "We should do that more often."


	3. reciprocate

Breakfast wasn't fun.

Nic pretty much waddled out of Tank's room and into the kitchen, where Athena and Riot were already there and clearly trying their hardest to muffle their laughter. Glowering, Nic plopped herself down onto a chair, wincing when she hit it hard.

"Sleep well?" Riot asked, his voice wavering as he tried so respectfully not to laugh at the girl he just met.

"Wonderfully," Nic grumbled, resting her head in her palm as her eyes drifted off. Closing her eyes briefly, she remembered what Tank looked like hovering over her with a hand enclosed around her throat and his dick wrecking her pussy. She opened her eyes with a shake, clearing her throat as she hoped nobody could read her mind.

"Protest was cancelled today," Athena said glumly as she slid a bowl of cereal over to Nic, who gladly took it. "There's going to be shit weather all day."

As Nic looked outside, she nodded at the heavy rain rattling the windows.

"Which means we can't bring you to your home either," Riot pointed out, though he didn't look too upset about that as his hazel eyes sparkled at her.

"I think I lost my phone in the protest," Nic sighed, playing with the ends of the shirt. "I'll have to buy a new one."

"Morning, everyone!" Tank strolled into the room, clearly happy. "How did everyone sleep? I, personally, had a wonderful night."

Riot let out an amused snort, finishing up the milk in the bottom of his bowl of cereal.

Biting her tongue to keep from saying anything rude, Nic glared down at her cereal. She didn't regret any of the events that took place the night before. No, if anything, she wouldn't mind reliving them. But all the other occupants of the apartment now knew what her moans sounded like.

Nic looked up at Athena, who was wearing a low-cut top, at Tank, with his bulging muscles, and at Riot, with his towering height.

And they were all attractive. Nic wasn't sure if that made it worse or better.

Alpha walked into the kitchen, stretching his back. His wavy black hair wasn't sweaty like yesterday, but messy in a stylized way. "Can you try to be quieter next time?" he asked bluntly, not even sparing Nic a glance as he opened their fridge to take out the orange juice.

"I'm going to go shower!" Nic yelped, nearly stumbling over herself as she escaped the kitchen as quickly as possible, not wanting to stay long enough to hear more embarrassing remarks.

Face burning red, Nic slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. Eyes closed, the girl slumped against the door, calming herself down. With an exhale, she pushed herself off the door and began to strip herself of her—well, Athena's—clothes. Naked, the girl turned the shower on, waiting for the temperature to become nice and scalding, before she stepped inside, washing the sex from the night before off of her skin. 

Once done cleansing herself, Nic turned the shower off, reaching behind the curtain for her towel. After a few moments of aimlessly patting around for it, she froze in realization.

She had forgotten a towel. And fresh clothes.

"Shit," Nic cursed quietly, putting her hands on her hips. Hopefully, someone was out in the hallway and could hand her a towel, right?

Sighing aggressively, the girl stepped out of the shower, shivering at the cold air biting her skin and hardening her nipples.

Carefully, Nic cracked the bathroom door open, peering out into the hallway. Nothing. Not a single noise nor a single person. She figured they must have all still been in the kitchen. Forcing herself not to panic, she crossed her arms around herself, wondering what else she could do.

Across the hallway, she saw a door. Brightening up, Nic realized it was a door to a bedroom. Nic wasn't sure whose, but that didn't matter if everyone was still in the kitchen.

Making sure nobody was about to go down the hallway, Nic made a run for it, opening the door and closing it behind her as fast as she could.

"Nic?"

Nic swiveled around, cursing when she found herself face to face with riot. He was only four feet away, and like a gentleman, he kept his hazel eyes above her collarbones. Nic smiled awkwardly, using an arm to wrap around her chest and her other hand to cover her lower bits. 

"I'm so sorry," Nic stuttered, giving him a pained look as she pressed herself against the door. 

Riot have her an awkward smile back glancing around the room before heading into his bathroom. When he walked out, he tossed Nic a towel that she caught and pressed against herself as quickly as possible, noticing it was oddly short. 

"Did you forget to grab a towel?" he asked, eyes dropping to Nic's now covered chest. 

"Yea." Nic said shamefully, crossing her arms, "and I forgot to get clothes from Athena."

Riot smiled, chuckling softly. "Wait here. I'll grab you something."

Nic nodded, smiling slightly as Riot walked past her. Her eyes followed him out the door, taking note of their height difference. He wasn't as tall as Tank, but tall nonetheless. 

Nic looked around the room. It was mostly barren, but Riot had some things put around. There was small picture frame on top of his bedside table. Nic walked over, hands placed tightly on the towel, and bent over to look at the picture. In it were four people Nic recognized to be Athena, Alpha, Riot, and Tank, but all maybe a bit younger. Nic wondered how long they had been friends. 

From behind her, Nic heard the sound of something dropping. 

Turning around, she saw Riot with his jaw dropped and his eyes lowered. Nic immediately blushed, realizing with her bent over like that he must have seen more of her than expected. 

Though not nearly as much as he saw when she first walked in.

He bent down to pick up the clothes he had brought her, and when he straightened back up and looked Nic in the eye, she saw a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before. His hazel eyes which were usually so bright and rather innocent, had darkened.

"It's almost as if you do this on purpose," he scoffed, smiling slightly as he walked over to Nic with the clothes.

Nic opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't have any words to offer.

"You know, I heard you last night," he said in a light voice, but his eyes were still dark. "You were really loud."

Nic pushed herself back against the nightstand, watching Riot stalk over to her like a predator. One of her hands clutched her towel tightly.

"Was he really that good?" he asked, tilting his head as he stopped just a bit in front of Nic. She tried to reach for the clothes clutched tightly in his hand, but he simply tossed them onto his bed. "Tell me. Was he?"

Holy shit, Nic thought to herself, quivering under Riot's intoxicating stare, why is everyone in this house so... horny? Not that I'm complaining...

"I said, tell me."

Nic gasped when Riot slammed his hands down on the nightstand, just inches away from her body. There was something burning in his eyes, something in between fury and passion, and it was making that spot below her stomach churn.

"I—" Nic was at a loss for words, trying to figure out what Riot wanted to hear from her.

"He made you moan pretty loud, didn't he?" Riot pressed, suddenly lifting Nic up and setting her down so she was fully sitting on the nightstand. One of his hands was snaking up the edge of the towel, brushing against her thigh.

Nic swallowed, her throat dry, as she nodded tentatively. Her eyes dropped to her thigh, where Riot's large hand was pushing it away from her other leg.

"But did he make you scream?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe. Nic shivered, pressing her chest up against his.

"N-no," she said weakly, so consumed by the man in front of her she forgot to hold onto the towel. It didn't fall down, but it hung loose on her.

"No, sir," Riot corrected, tightening his grip on her thigh.

"No, sir," Nic said breathlessly. 

Riot smirked before pulling away from her. He took a few quick steps to the door, closing it and locking it. When Nic blinked, he was right back in front of her, eyes on her chest.

"I don't think you need this anymore," he said, peeling the white towel off of Nic's body before she could even respond. 

Nic shuddered when he lifted her up to remove the towel, throwing that on the bed along with the clothes. When he looked at her again, she was fully naked and exposed to him.

Normally, in a situation like this, Nic's first instinct would be to cover herself with whatever is nearest. However, Riot had already seen her naked just moments ago, not to mention her experience last night that left her wishing for more of it.

"Do you think I can make you scream?" he asked innocently, reaching behind Nic to remove the lamp and the photo from off of the nightstand, placing those on the bed as well.

"I'm not sure," Nic replied truthfully, squeezing her legs closed as she leaned back to rest her palms on the nightstand. "You might just have to prove it, sir."

With a smirk, Riot knelt down in front of Nic, parting her tightly squeezed legs with ease. Nic curled her toes, watching Riot examine her most sensitive body part. Carefully, he moved her forward a little, positioning her legs so they hung over his shoulders.

"Did I do this to you?" he asked quietly, taking one of his long fingers and dragging it through the wet folds of Nic's pussy. 

She gasped slightly, curling her toes and wishing for more. Nic tightened her legs over his shoulder, pushing closer to her center.

With a chuckle, Riot let his finger slip into her. He curled it inside her body, making her arch her back just a little. A moment later, there were two fingers inside of her, then three, making a small moan tumble past her lips. Riot's movements were slow, pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy at the most excruciating rate possible, all the while watching Nic's face contort with massive pleasure and mild pain.

All of a sudden, his thumb found her clit, eliciting a yelp from Nic's mouth. As he started to pick up his pace, his thumb rubbed circles around her nerves, making her grip the edges of the nightstand like it was her lifeline. He pressed hard against her clit, and Nic threw her head back in pleasure.

"Fuck," she moaned, grinding her hips against his hand as best as she could. All of a sudden, his mouth was on her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her at a faster pace. His scruff rubbed against the inside of her thighs, sending shivers up her body. One of Nic's hands found his dreadlocks, twisting them in her hand as he sucked hard on her tender clit. He sucked it, flicked it with his tongue, even gently ran his teeth against it. "Please," Nic begged, tugging as hard as she could on his hair, making him hiss against her.

This only made Riot slow his pace again, smirking against her.

Nic groaned in frustration. "Please, sir," she repeated herself, feeling as though she were close to tears.

"What do you want, baby?" Riot asked, pulling his fingers out of her. He reached a hand up and moved Nic's chin so she was forced to watch him. As soon as her heavy-lidded eyes met his, he stuck his fingers in his mouth one by one, licking them clean.

Panting, Nic moved one of her hands up to her breast. In the cold hair, her nipple was hard as she played with it. "Make me scream," she pleaded, squeezing her nipple with a whimper. "Make me come."

That was all Riot needed to hear. His head buried back in between Nic's legs, he picked her up with ease, slamming her back against the wall next to the nightstand as she stayed up only by his hands right above her ass and her legs tight over his shoulders.

Nic buried her hands back in his hair as his tongue started lapping up all of her juices, eliciting a non-stop moan from her mouth. She thrust her hips forward, trying to get Riot's tongue as deep inside her as it could go.

"Shit," she groaned, her breathing shallow. One of her hands leaving his hair to move to her clit. Slowly, she rubbed in circles, shaking at the stimulation.

Immediately, Riot smacked her hand away, roughly scraping his teeth against her hypersensitive bundle of nerves. Nic shouted, tugging on Riot's hair as he alternated between lapping up her dripping pussy and roughly scraping or flicking her clit. 

"Oh, I'm so close," she sighed breathlessly, massaging her breasts with one hand as Riot's hands on her ass tightened their grip.

Nic's legs started shaking as her orgasm began to come near. Loud moans filled the room, slowly turning louder and louder as she was screaming incomprehensible words, feeling Riot suck on her clit.

"Riot!" she screamed, bucking her hips, throwing her head back, and curling her toes as the orgasm took over her entire body. Riot didn't seem to care, only attacking her clit more aggressively, over-stimulating her. He kept going, giving her what must have been the longest orgasm she had ever head, until Nic couldn't take it anymore. With one hand, she pushed his forehead back, panting loudly.

Looking slightly dazed, Riot dropped Nic onto the floor carefully so that she landed on her feet. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself all over his lips and tongue. One of his hands snaked up, giving one of her nipples a painful squeeze, before he pulled away, leaving Nic slumped against his wall.

"Normally I ask girls to reciprocate," he said, picking up the clothes he had brought her from his bed. "But I think I want to save something for next time."


	4. experiences

"Anica!" Athena exclaimed, bursting through[ the front door dripping wet from the rain. Despite this, she had a wide smile on her face.

Nic approached Athena with a small smile. "What's up?"

Athena lifted her hands, which was when Nic noticed the numerous bags she was holding. "I got you some clothes."

Nic's jaw dropped. "You shouldn't have, really. I don't even have my phone so I can't Venmo you."

Athena waved Nic off to the best of her ability, what with the bags weighing her hands down. "Consider it a gift. It's nice having a girl around. Come on, come up to my room. I'll show you what I got."

Nic followed Athena to her room, glancing away when they passed Riot. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything or even change his expression in anyway that would indicate what they had done just hours ago..

Athena's room was the nicest so far, or at least compared to Riot and Tank's. It was messy, with random objects lying around, but it had more personality than anything else in the apartment. Athena heaved the bags onto her bed, panting slightly before turning to give Nic a wide smile.

"Come look!"

Nic stood side-by-side with the taller girl, peering through the bags with her own smile as she looked at everything that Athena got her. "This is a lot of stuff," Nic remarked, looking through a a bag of some shirts to wear. "How long do you expect me to stay?"

Athena shrugged. "Honestly, Tank, Riot, and I don't care how long you stay. Let's just say we like you here. It's just Alpha that needs convincing, but he's a sweetheart deep down."

"I have a life, you know," Nic said, though she wasn't sure how badly she wanted to get back to it. She was on her summer break, with college finishing a few weeks ago. Her friends were all shitty. None of them wanted to go to protests with her, which would have been okay, if they weren't all racist deep down and threw around the n-word like it was nothing. Her family? She wasn't sure if they'd notice her absence. Her parents liked to vacation around, spending money they really shouldn't. Maybe her brother would notice, but he wouldn't be surprised. Anyway, as soon as Nic got a new phone she'd contact whoever still mattered to her.

"Just something to consider," Athena said lightly, briefly showing her a bag of some comfortable looking pants. "Oh, and those are underwear. I figured you wouldn't want to keep washing the same pairs over and over. I got your bra size from the one we washed last night, but let me know if it's right." 

Nic nodded, glancing over at a bright pink bag.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water, you're welcome to look through everything."

Nic heard footsteps retreating behind her. She peered through the bags one more time, mouth agape in awe. There wasn't a receipt anywhere. No doubt Athena hid them so that Nic wouldn't know how much exactly she was being spoiled. Whatever the cost, however, Nic vowed to herself that she'd pay her new friend back one day.

Nic heaved the bag of underwear over to herself, opening it. Her jaw dropped instantly. There were maybe one sports bra, one t-shirt bra, and a few cotton panties, but the rest of the contents were more or less lingerie. Why did Athena buy her so much lingerie? Nic felt a blush dust over her neck and cheeks as she gently picked up a matching set, made of red lace. She turned it over to see that the size was right indeed.

Nic glanced over at the bathroom, hesitating for a moment before making her way over with the matching set in hand. Without looking at her reflection, the girl peeled her clothes off until she was naked. She gave the lingerie in her hands a long look before putting it on.

When Nic looked in the mirror, her eyes widened just slightly. The lacy red bra was skimpy and nearly see-through, not leaving much to the imagination. Nic turned to the side to examine the lacy panties which were really a thong. Her hands brushed over the fabric. She'd never owned any lingerie, or at least not any as scandalous as these.

"You know, it's been pretty hot seeing you walk around in my clothes, but I have to admit—you look so much better in that."

Nic's breath hitched as she caught sight of Athena's reflection in the mirror. She could have sworn she locked that door. The girl turned around slowly, looking warily at the other girl.

"That being said, I think I might just have to rip it off of you." Without another word, Athena sauntered out of the bathroom and out of sight. It took Nic a minute of staring into space before she realized that she was supposed to follow.

When Nic cautiously entered the bedroom, she was taken aback by what she was seeing. The bags had all been placed on the floor. On the bed was Athena legs spread, hands inside her trousers, no doubt playing with herself. Biting her lip, Athena looked over at Nic, reading her face for a reaction.

Nic had never been with a girl before. She'd had thoughts, sure, but she'd only ever had sex with men. As she stood there pressed against the wall, watching the dark-skinned girl play with herself, she could feel a pool of her own sex start to dampen her new panties.

"Are you just going to watch?" Athena asked breathily before closing her eyes tightly. "Because I really don't mind, but I think you'd have more fun joining me."

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Nic pushed herself off of the wall, climbing onto the bed and sitting down so that she was straddling Athena. She pulled Athena's hands out of her pants, placing it back on the bed. Nic pulled at the ends of Athena's shirt, pulling it off of the girl to reveal her breasts. Nic's eyes flicked up to the other girl's when she realized that Athena hadn't been wearing anything under her shirt. 

Right as Nic reached for a breast, Athena flipped them over, her dark curly hair falling over like a curtain as she smirked down at Nic. "I like this position a lot more." Athena reached for Nic's shoulder, pulling her bra strap down and helping Nic's arm through it. She did the same on the other side before tugging on the bra and moving it down to Nic's stomach rather than unclipping it.

Athena's eyes searched Nic's breasts hungrily, peering over them for so long it made Nic start to squirm. Without a word, her lips were suddenly latched onto Nic's left breast, sucking at it gently. Her hand made its way to the other breast, fondling it expertly.

Nic's breath hitched in her mouth as she pushed her chest up, squirming even more. Her hands moved up and down across Athena's chest before sliding all the way down to her trousers. Whimpering under the other girl's touch, Nic unbuttoned the trousers, pushing them down to Athena's knees. 

Athena pulled away from Nic to pull the trousers all the way off. While she was at it, she swiftly pulled her panties off too, revealing her naked body to Nic.

Nic licked her lips, dragging her eyes from Athena's perky breasts all the way down to her dripping pussy. Athena took two of Nic's fingers and shoved them in her mouth before pushing it down to Nic's chest. Immediately, Nic began fondling herself, watching Athena shift to reposition herself. Next thing Nic knew, Athena was sitting of her face facing the other wall.

Nic closed her eyes and licked Athena's clit with small flicks, Athena shaking with each flick. Nic could feel Athena bend slightly, but she kept going. Nic licked down between Athena's folds, finding her hole and sipping her tongue into it. Nic froze for a moment when she felt Athena moan dangerously close to Nic's own panties. She could feel Athena slide her brand new red panties down to her knees before placing her mouth at Nic's clit, sucking on it harshly.

Nic moaned against Athena's pussy, making Athena moan as well. Shaking slightly, Nic moved her hands to wrap around Athena's thighs for better grip, spreading her own thighs as well. Bucking her hips up, Nic lightly dragged her teeth across Athena's clit, remembering how good it felt with Riot did the same to her. Sure enough, Athena cursed against Nic's pussy. 

Nic sighed in content at the feeling of Athena's tongue drinking her up as she moved a shaky hand inwards so that her fingers could reach for Athena's clit. She dipped a finger to gather some of Athena's wetness before sure started rubbing her clit in slow circles. Nic could feel Athena spasm against her mouth as she continued moving her tongue around. Occasionally, Nic pressed down on Athena's clit harshly, which would make Athena groan against Nic's cunt. the feeling of Athena's groan vibrating through her body would be enough to make Nic groan herself.

Nic cried out when, without warning, three fingers slide inside her. Athena continued her attack on Nic's clit as her fingers pumped harshly in and out of Nic's cunt with no remorse. In response, Nic pinched Athena's clit, feeling the girl shake. They both continued fingering each other, lapping at each other's dripping pussies, filling the air with drawled out moans, until they started quivering uncontrollably.

"Fuck," Nic whispered, trying her hardest to keep pleasuring Athena as her body began to shake with an oncoming orgasm.

Athena cried out against Nic as they both continued stimulating each other while riding out their own orgasms, grabbing each other's flesh with their hands and leaving scars from their nails that wouldn't be leaving for at least a week.

Finally, both of the girls slumped down, panting heavily. Athena climbed her way around to fall down next to Nic. She wrapped a leg around Nic, her dripping pussy pressed against Nic's bare hip. Nic turned her head, chest heaving, to face Athena, before leaning in to kiss her, tasting both Athena and herself as their tongues collided.


	5. my turn

With the weather cleared up, Nic found herself at a protest the very next day. 

The car ride was interesting, to say the least. She had fucked three out of four of the people, who were all talking amongst themselves but would smirk whenever they made eye contact with her. 

Nic wondered, since they were such good friends, if they got together and talked about how she was in bed. 

As they neared the protest, all four of them put their helmets on. Seeing them all suited up gave Nic an odd feeling. It was pretty hot, she had to admit, seeing them in their badass uniform. She did tend to be a sub, so something about a powerful get up gave her butterflies.

Nic's eyes looked over to Alpha, who was grumpy as ever. Logically speaking, since she had fucked three out of four of them, wouldn't he be next?

Nic shook her head. She was going to a protest for something more important than sex. Get your priorities straight. 

The protest turned out to be peaceful, for once. The pigs were lined up as usual, pretending they were hurt by the insults some brave people spat in their faces. Nic was near the front, as usual, shouting "hands up, don't shoot!" with her palms up in the air. 

She got distracted, however, when she saw a very tall man move in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and immediately knew that it was Tank. Who else towered at seven feet tall? Nic bit her lip, thinking about that night. She hadn't seen his dick, but she had felt it. And proportionately speaking, it must have been pretty damn long. 

Snap out of it. 

Nic watched Tank get in the officer's faces, smiling slightly as he pointed at them aggressively and no doubt spat out some pretty lethal insults. As he got closer to her, she could hear his words. 

"Damn, you're pretty short," he sneered, using his hand to compare heights with a very average height officer. He moved on to mockingly salute the next, and then to invade the third's privacy by putting his face directly in front of him. 

Specops. That's what Nic learned they liked to call themselves. All suited up, especially when as tall as Tank, Nic couldn't help but wonder how intimidated the cops must feel.

On the drive back, everyone was rather chatty, probably because the protest was going relatively well. Even Alpha chipped in a few sentences, though none in response to Nic. She had a feeling that he was just trying to ignore her existence. 

You must be making that hard for him to do with all your moaning. 

Nic smirked to herself. That would usually embarrass her, but Alpha was the only person in the apartment who hadn't heard her firsthand. He didn't seem to like her either, so if she was annoying him, she considered it a win. 

Athena cleared her throat. "So, Nica," she started, making Nic smile at the new nickname. "Have you thought about it? Moving in? I know we'd all like to... get to know you better." She added that last bit rather suggestively, but Nic chose to pretend that the conversation they were having was a lot more normal. 

"I have," Nic replies lightly. "I think I want to."

Alpha made a strangled noise, but everyone ignored him. Instead, they all started cheering as Tank wrapped his arm around her and gave her a side hug. 

"Great, then you can get the fifth bedroom!"

Nic's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me there was a fifth bedroom this whole time?!"

Tank chuckled beside her, making her smile slightly despite her annoyance. "Yeah, but we use it as a storage room. We didn't want to clean it out for you if you were just staying for a day or two."

"Wow, thanks guys," Nic droned sarcastically, but she couldn't help giggling when the others (minus Alpha) all snickered.

It took a few hours, but soon enough, Nic had her own room. She brightened up looking around at it, even though the walls were bare and the bed sheets were extremely ugly. But at least her closet was full of clothes. The next step would be for her to get her phone, and maybe she could find a way to get the rest of her belongings sent to her. 

After a late dinner of pasta, Nic found herself in her room, changing into her pajamas. She nearly blushed when she saw the pajamas that Athena had bought for her to wear. She picked one out carefully, one of the only ones that weren't see through. It was a gentle lilac color, made of silky material. She slipped the tank top on before sliding on the tiny matching shorts.

"Nic."

Startled, Nic turned to see Riot at her door. She flushed, vaguely aware of her nipples pointing at him even through the tank top. 

"I think it's my turn." Riot closed the door to his room, standing in a powerful stance with those darkened eyes. 

Fuck. Nic walked over slowly, stopping with her back to the wall. Riot turned so he was facing her. Nic watched the tan male ravage her body with his eyes, lingering at the lacy trim over her chest. He then stepped in, pressing his lips to hers. Nic was pleased to feel his kiss being gentle this time, his tongue running over her lower lip before meeting hers in her mouth. 

Nic places her hand on the top of his chest, dragging it down slowly so that she could feel all his abs. Her hands reached his sweatpants, where she didn't hesitate to undo the knot and slide her hand inside. 

Over the cloth of his briefs, Nic began rubbing gently. Riot groaned softly against her mouth before pulling his head away to rest in the brook of her neck. He placed gentle kisses under her jaw as she kept rubbing his cock, feeling the member grow so large that the briefs must have been restraining it painfully. Nic gave a suddenly squeeze to his throbbing dick, making him hiss and bite her neck. 

Riot's hands were suddenly on top of Nic's head, pushing her down. Normally, Nic couldn't stand a headpusher, but she would certain make an exception for Riot. 

She knelt in front of him, her feet hitting the wall, and pulled his sweatpants down a few inches. She was met with his dick begging to be released from his briefs, so she did just that, bringing the briefs down just enough for Riot's massive dick to come out. 

Nic's jaw dropped. There was no way she could fit all that in her mouth. She could hear Riot practically growl in impatience, but she took her time examining his cock before finally placing her lips on the tip. Her hand slowly pumping the length, she got to work swirling her tongue up around the tip and swallowing down his precum. Nic was going to make Riot wait for that orgasm.

Nic let herself put more of his cock in her mouth, peering up at him innocently to see his eyes flared up in anger—but in the sexiest way possible.

Next thing she knew, he had her hands pinned up against the wall with one of his. His other hand was cupped behind her head as he suddenly started thrusting into Nic's mouth. 

Nic gagged as his large cock hit the back of his throat, but she didn't protest as she let him fuck her mouth. He was doing most of the work, leaving her to run her tongue over him and groan against him. 

"Fuck," he whispered as threw his head back, tightening his grip on her wrists. "You like this, don't you?"

If Nic could speak, she probably would've said something like "yes, sir."

"You like it when I fuck your mouth, huh?"

Nic moaned in response, making Riot mutter more curses under his breath. He tangled his fingers with Nic's hair, pulling tightly as his last few strokes slowed down but stretched out. With one last thrust, he came inside of Nic's mouth and pulled out, panting. 

Riot dropped Nic's hands and quickly put his briefs and sweats back on. Nic swallowed all the cum, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood up slowly. When she was standing, Riot was still in front of her, his hands on either side of her head. His eyes were closed as he was still trying to catch his breath. 

Nic gave him a quick kiss, pushing her chest up against his, before pulling away and ducking under his arms to sit on her bed. 

Riot turned to her, gave her a tired wink, before turning to the door and twisting it open. Both he and Nic were caught by surprise to see Tank leaning against the doorframe with that bold smirk on his face. 

"My turn," he said in an oddly low voice, walking past Riot and over to Nic. 

Nic, her mouth tired from pleasuring Riot, almost wanted to say no until she saw the dangerous look in Tank's eyes. That night they had sex, he had been fairly vanilla. But right now, just seeing his dark blue eyes ravage her body and his tongue lick his smirking lips, Nic decides that her mouth could definitely go for round two. 

Riot had found a place leaning against the wall, watching the other two interact. 

Somewhat shakily, Nic stood up, nearly chest to chest with Tank. With a finger to his chest, she slowly backed him up to the wall, pushing him firmly against it. Tank locked his lips, clearly ready. 

Lowering herself onto her knees, Nic realized she'd have to hold herself a little higher to reach Tank's cock. She smiled to herself as she pulled his shirts down with his underwear, revealing his already hard dick. The girl looked up, brown eyes meeting blue. She made sure not to break eye contact for even a second as she slowly pumped his cock up and down, feeling the already large cock grow into something massive.

Taking a deep breath, Nic wrapped mouth around as much cock she could handle at first, her hands pumping the rest. Her tongue swirled around the tip as she moved her head up and down on his cock, listening to his mains fill the room. She couldn't see him, but she tried to imagine the look on Riot's face in that moment. 

As Nic took more of Tank's cock into her mouth, she sped up her pace, resisting the urge to gag. Soon enough, he filled the back of her throat with cum. 

Swallowing, Nic lifted herself up to her feet, seeing Tank's eyes still closed in bliss and Riot's mouth agape. She smirked as Tank closed the space between them, rubbing his hands all over the side of her body as he covered her lips in a kiss. A few moments passed before she felt another muscular body press up against her from behind, placing biting kisses all over her neck and shoulders. 

Nic smiled in between a kiss, imagining what her life would be like living in that apartment. She couldn't help but to thank the heavens for birth control.


	6. eight days

Over the weekend, Nic has finally gotten her new phone. She messaged her brother, her parents, and her few friends that weren't pieces of shit that she was alive and well, and then she arranged for all her stuff to be sent to her. She was happy to know that it would be coming within the week. 

Monday morning, Nic got an inkling if a feeling that Athena, Riot, and Tank had some sort of deal going. They'd constantly give each other side looks, murmur things under their breath, but would say nothing if Nic asked them what was up. 

She was surprised that the entire weekend went by without her having sex with one of them again. After Riot and Tank both took their turns with her mouth, none of them had come on to her. There was some flirting, which Nic realized they mainly did because it was funny to see her get embarrassed. 

She thought all this over as she picked at her blueberry waffle. Suddenly, something brushed against her foot. Nic glanced up to see Athena sitting across from her, but Athena seemed preoccupied with her phone. Nic shrugged, looking back down to her waffle when she felt it again, this time a little higher and slower. When Nic looked up this time, Athena was smirking at her, almost like she was challenging her. Then Athena promptly got up, walking out of the kitchen like nothing happened. 

Well, technically, nothing did happen. 

"Morning," Tank grunted as he pulled up a chair beside Nic. 

Nic shot him a smile, wolfing down the rest of her waffles before pushing the plate away from herself. She felt something brush up against her thigh, but when she looked to the side, Tank's hands were busy playing some stupid game on his phone. 

Nic frowned to herself, but got up with her plate in hand. She dumped it in the sink before making her way to her room. 

Halfway down the hall, Nic bumped into a hard chest. She stumbled, but someone's steady hands grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling over. 

"Watch where you're going," a deep voice scolded her. 

Nic looked up to see Alpha's cold grey eyes sending goosebumps up and down her arms. "Sorry," she all but squeaked. She'd barely talked to this guy, but he intimidated the hell out of her. 

"Don't be sorry. Just watch out," he huffed, leaving her no time to respond as he sidled around her and walked away to the kitchen.

Shaking her head, Nic simply made her way to her room.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Tuesday night, Nic found herself squirming. 

It had been a few days, but none of the three had made a single move on her. 

They were at the table eating dinner, making conversation like always. Nic was pressing her thighs together, doing her best to concentrate on eating her tacos rather than concentrating on the idea of one of them eating her.

Across the table, one of Riot's hands spread painstakingly slowly around his glass. He tightened his grip around it, rubbing it absentmindedly with his thumb. 

Lips apart, Nic looked away, now crossing her legs. 

Tank set his glass down after drinking all the water and pushed his empty plate away. He rubbed his stomach like he was full, threw his head back, and let out a satisfied groan. 

Eyes wide, Nic choked on the piece of taco she was eating. Everyone turned to look at her as she choked, leaving her bright pink and barely breathing. 

"You okay?" Athena asked from beside her, placing a hand on Nic's thigh as she bent to get a look at her face. 

"Mhm," Nic said, standing up suddenly with her plate in hand. She still had half a taco left, but that was the least of her concerns. Nic threw away the remains and placed her dish in the sink, walking out of the kitchen with great hurry. "I'm just tired, I think."

Nic nearly ran to her room, jumping onto her bed with a sigh. 

Stay cool, Nica, she warned herself. It's literally only day four without sex.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

It was day seven. 

Nic had hardly been able to concentrate on any of the protests they attended, especially that one on Friday. 

Sure, she'd be all into it, shouting things passionately and getting in between the cops and the darker protesters. But then in the corner of her eye, she'd see one of the four in their suit, and she'd forget what she was doing. 

Nic was the first out of the car once they reached the apartment. She wasted no time running up there when she saw a bunch of boxes piled up at their front door. In a few seconds, the rest were behind her, picking up a box each and bringing them into the apartment and into Nic's room. 

"Thanks," she said as Alpha dumped the last box on top of her bed. 

He didn't even glance at her when he walked out of the room. 

Rolling her eyes, Nic, began sorting through the boxes. She put her clothes with the ones Athena had bought her, put her books in her nightstand since she didn't have a shelf, and kept her shoes on a little rack in the corner. 

She was just going through a box of random miscellaneous items when she saw another smaller plastic box inside it. Nic froze, recognizing the box instantly. 

Checking to make sure her door was closed, Nic pulled the box out and opened it up. Sure enough, it was packed tight with all her sex toys. Nic just hoped her brother hadn't looked through her belongings before packing them up.

Nic quickly got up and made sure her door was locked her sitting back down on her bed, legs spread. She picked up one of her favorite toys, a simple vibrating dildo. It wasn't fancy, but it was reliable. 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Saturday. 

When Nic woke up, she sighed. Day eight. 

After carefully hiding her box of toys under her bed, she took a quick cold shower. So what if none of them had come onto her yet? She didn't need them. She had her toys. She didn't need Tank's hand on her throat, Athena's mouth on her breasts, or Riot's scruff between her thighs. 

Nic spent the rest of her shower wondering what it would feel like to experience all three at once. 

Nic chose the skimpiest clothes she could find. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, she needed one of them to fuck her that day or she'd probably go crazy. After a second though, she chose not to wear a bra either, leaving her in a skintight black tank top that showed off her cleavage and denim shorts half her ass hung out of. 

All eyes were on her when she entered the living room. Athena seemed particularly focused on Nic's ass. Tank, with his inhuman height, could literally look down Nic's top. Riot skimmed her whole body, licking his lips when he saw how her cropped tank top left a strip of flesh out in the open. 

Even Alpha gave her a second glance. His eyes seemed to darken in anger, but Nic ignored him. 

"So," Nic said lightly, sitting down on the sofa next to Riot. "What are we doing today?"


	7. the winner

It was nighttime, and still nothing. Nic had been so sure that her tiny little outfit would push at least one of them towards her, but they had all kept a respectful distance from her.

Trying not to show her annoyance on her face, Nic walked into the living room where everyone was getting ready to watch a movie. Well, everyone except Alpha.

"I don't know what he's doing up in his room, I thought he'd love this movie," Nic heard Tank say.

"What are we watching?" Nic asked, sitting down on the sofa and looking up at the people around her.

Athena smirked slightly, making Nic confused. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." She and Riot sat themselves down on the ground in front of the loveseat as Tank sat down beside Nic.

Though the loveseat had plenty of room, Nic found herself thigh-to-thigh with him. She definitely didn't mind, it was the most contact she'd had with any of them in a while. As Tank pressed a button on the remote, the movie began playing, showing the usual rating and useless stuff. A few seconds in, Nic heard footsteps and turned her head to see Alpha walk in and sit down on the armchair.

Soon enough, the screen transitioned into the beginning of the movie. Nic sat there for a few moments, watching the scene unfold, trying to figure out which movie was playing. Then the title came onto the screen: 365 Days.

Nic's jaw dropped.

She'd never watched this movie before, no, but she had read the book. As the title faded away, Nic squeezed her legs together in anticipation. She remembered the first time she read 365 Days. She wished she could experience it for the first time again. It was the most erotic novel she had ever laid hands on, and it constantly made her wish that she could experience those same things in real life.

In front of her, Athena and Riot exchanged amused glances, though Nic wasn't paying attention.

As the beginning of the movie progressed, Nic leaned over the side of the loveseat to the basket where they kept all the blankets. She grabbed one and threw it over her legs. She wasn't necessarily cold, no, but she didn't want people to see her rubbing her legs together like that.

Next to her, Tank slid under the blanket so they were sharing.

When the scene shifted to Laura and Massimo at the airport, Nic tightened up. She knew exactly which scene this was—after all, she had read it over and over. Nervous, her foot started tapping at a rapid face. Why, oh why out of all the movies in the world did they choose this one? Nic watched Massimo bind Laura's hands with his belt and shrunk down in the loveseat. She could feel Tank's dark blue eyes turn to watch her, but refused to make eye contact with him. In fact, she was doing her very hardest not to even glance at any of the other people in the room.

Nic shivered as she watched the man place a blindfold over the woman's eyes. She wondered what the people in this room would do to her if she was blindfolded.

When the man slid his fingers inside the woman, Nic couldn't help it anymore. Slowly one of her hands slipped to her crotch. As quietly as she could, she unbuttoned the shorts and slid the zipper down. As the man on the screen finger fucked the woman, Nic slipped two fingers inside her panties and began rubbing herself.

A hand fell on her thigh. Nic froze, feeling Tank's gaze on her, before she picked his hand up with hers and moved it to her unbuttoned shorts.

Tank wasted no time. Without a word and with barely a sound (at this point Nic was grateful that the TV volume was on full blast), he positioned them so that they were half-laying down on the loveseat, Nic on top of Tank with her back to his chest. The girl bit her lip as his long fingers slipped below the blanket, below her shorts, below her panties. A soft gasp escaped her lips when his fingers dipped into her dripping pussy, moving back up to gently rub her clit. His other hand moved up to her face, clamping over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Nic's eyes fell to the television, watching the man finger the tied up woman. She started shaking as Tank's fingers pushed down hard on her sensitive clit, but his strong arms kept her in place. He then slipped a finger into her pussy, followed by another one. His pace started out slow but sped up as his fingers moved in and out of her body, the noise of his fingers against her wet heat apparent even over the moaning coming from the screen.

Nic bit the hand that was stopping her from moaning as Tank's palm rubbed harshly against her clit with his each and every movement. Her eyes widened when she felt his mouth fall against her neck, leaving small bruises on the back and her shoulder.

With her eyes open, Nic caught sight of Alpha. His grey eyes were on the blanket where he could see Tank's hand moving in and out of Nic. There was a small smirk on his face. Nic's eyes dropped to Alpha's crotch, where he had casually placed a pillow. When she looked back up at his eyes, they made eye contact.

Right then, Nic's orgasm came onto her in waves. She shook on top of Tank as he rubbed her clit harshly, moaning loud enough even with his hand on top of her mouth, and squirted all over Tank's other hand as the orgasm finally ended.

As Nic caught her breath, fully aware of the fact that everyone in the room probably knew what just happened, Tank whispered in her ear.

"Your room. Now."

Shaking as she put her weight on her legs, Nic stumbled her way to her room, throwing the door open and throwing herself onto her bed. She pulled her shorts all the way off of her legs when just moments later Tank came through the door as well. He locked it behind himself before practically pouncing on top of her.

Nic reached to touch his face, but he simply took her hands and pinned them above her head. Tank's blue eyes skimmed over her face, resting on her lips.

"You put those pretty little lips to good use that day," he said in a low voice, taking Nic's bottom lip in his teeth and pulling on it.

Nic whimpered, straining her hands against Tank's stronger one, wishing she could touch him or herself.

"You think you can do it again?" he asked, pushing his clothed erection against her hip.

Nic nodded, and in an instant she was kneeling in front of a standing Tank. Excited, she used her fingers to pull his pants and briefs down, inhaling sharply as his cock nearly slapped her in the face. Every single time she saw it, she was surprised at its length all over again. 

Tank reached down for Nic's hair, gathering it as if he was going to tie it into a ponytail, but the twisting it harshly around his hand. Nic cried out as he tugged on her hair, but she was muffled when he suddenly pushed her onto his cock. The girl gagged as the tip hit the back of her throat, but she got to work quickly on moving up and down on his length with his help. Nic snuck one hand around Tank's body, placing it on his ass and giving him a squeeze. This only made him push her head onto him harder and faster.

Tank's groans mixed with the moans coming from the television in the living room. "Fuck," he groaned, cumming in the back of Nic's throat. With his hand on her hair, he yanked her up.

Nic gasped at the sudden movement, swallowing down the cum as she turned her head nearly all the way upwards to look at Tank.

"I win," he sneered, using his free hand to slip the straps of Nic's tank top off of her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Nic asked, her voice shaking.

"Athena, Riot, and I had a bet going. None of us came onto you because we were waiting to see who you'd fuck first." Tank yanked on her hair again, making her throw her head back with a gasp. He bent down to place butterfly kisses all over her jawline, leaving a few small bites here and there. "And I won."

Nic bit her lip as Tank went to work on her neck, wondering how she felt about their bet. It was kinda hot, she had to admit, but it made her feel like she was just their sex doll. When Tank tilted her head back so she could look at him, she saw the hungry look in his eyes. She didn't have to be able to read his mind to know that he was thinking about all the ways he could destroy her.

Maybe she didn't mind being their sex doll.

While Nic was still standing, Tank all of a sudden knelt to the ground. Nic looked down at him in confusion as he positioned himself between her legs, forcing them to open a little wider. He pulled her soaked panties down, making Nic stiffen at the cold air biting at her most sensitive bits. Without warning, Tank's mouth was latched to her pussy.

Nic gasped, grabbing onto Tank's hair for dear life. If it weren't for his strong hands on her legs, she probably would have fallen over. The way his tongue lapped at her thick juices made her weak in the legs. Her hands still on his head, she grinded down onto his mouth, releasing her moans into the air.

"Fuck!" she yelled as Tank pressed on her clit with his tongue. Her clit was already hypersensitive from the abuse it got from him just a bit before, so when he played with it with his mouth, it sent the most exhilarating waves of pleasure and pain up her body.

As Tank's tongue went back to work on her dripping hole, Nic moved a shaky hand from his head to her pussy, rubbing her clit around in circles. The girl curled her toes, shaking from being unable to hold herself up while Tank attacked her pussy. With several loud moans, Nic's whole body began quivering as her second orgasm of the day rushed through her.

Tank kept going, prolonging the orgasm and even continuing to lick her up after it was over. Nic relaxed her legs and closed her eyes as his tongue lapped up her dripping remains, frowning when he finally pulled away. As he stood up, he pulled her panties back up to cover her. 

Nic stood there like that, eyes closed, for a few moments before she finally pried them open. When she looked around, Tank was gone and she could hear his laughter in the living room.

With a sigh and a smile, Nic turned her light off and jumped onto her bed. Finally, the streak was broken.


	8. stay here

Ever since Tank won their little bet, everything seemed to return back to normal. 

Nic hadn't forgotten what it had looked like seeing Alpha watching Tank finger her, but he had gone back to pretending she didn't exist. Maybe he was a little nicer about his existence. 

For example, he handed her a spoon when she sat down at breakfast to have cereal.

Athena, Tank, and Riot didn't hold back from coming onto her. Nic found herself in compromising positions with one (or more) of them at least once a day.

Nic hummer to herself as she showered under scalding hot water. She had left the door to her room and her bathroom unlocked, wondering if one of the three would walk in on her and join. 

Sure enough, as she finished washing the conditioner out of her hair, she caught sight of a blurred figure standing in the doorway of the bathroom. The glass door to the shower had a distorted effect, but Nic knew instantly that it was Athena. Smirking, she poured a handful of body soap into her hands, rubbing it as she watched Athena's figure strip.

Nic turned around to face the wall, waiting. She soon heard the glass door slide open and shut, and moments later, there were cold hands running up and down her sides.

Nic acted like Athena's presence wasn't even there. With soapy hands, she started lathering her body up, starting with her arms. Athena's hands left Nic's body for a few moments, but when they came back, they were soapy.

Behind Nic, Athena knelt down to start lathering Nic's body up from the legs. As Nic rubbed soap all over her stomach, Athena massaged her calves and thighs with the lavender scent. Nic's breath hitched as Athena moved upwards, getting dangerously close to her center. Nic's own hands moved to her breasts, massaging them slowly. She leaned back to find Athena standing up straight again, her breasts shoved against Nic's back.

Nic whimpered when one of Athena's hands came around her body to dip down between her thighs. Her hands moved slowly and gently, making Nic unsure if Athena was really touching her or if she was imagining it. Her finger tips, clean of soap, outlined the lips of Nic's pussy.

"Athena," Nic murmured, turning around to face the dark-skinned girl. Their breasts rubbed against each other, sending a shudder down Nic's back.

Athena took both of Nic's hands in hers, giving her a small smile, before suddenly turning her around so her back was on the glass door. Nic gasped, her mouth enveloped by Athena who pinned Nic's hands on either side of Nic's head. Nic arched her back to shove her chest against Athena's, smirking into their open-mouth kiss.

In response, Athena shifted so her leg was between Nic's. She shoved her knee upwards, prompting a shocked cry from the shorter girl's mouth. Nic, breathing heavily, ground downwards onto Athena's knee, spreading her sticky heat all over the skin. Athena moved her knee as well, watching with an amused face as Nic's eyes closed and mouth dropped open in ecstasy. 

Athena reached for the side, turning the shower off. She let go of Nic only to grab one of her hands and lead her out the bathroom, both of them still soaking wet. Athena shoved Nic onto the bed, and Nic scrambled back wards, propping herself up on her elbows so she could see. Athena crawled onto the bed, positioning herself so she was almost sitting on top of one of Nic's legs. Nic's other leg position up high over Athena's shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this," Athena whispered.

Nic gasped when she felt it. Athena was the only girl she'd ever fucked, so she'd never scissored with someone before. Athena smirked, leaning back to balance on her hands as she lifted her hips and slowly gyrated them. Nic groaned, moving her own hips in unison feeling her pussy collide with Athena. The air in the bedroom was steamy from the bathroom, making the girls sweat a little. Nic cried out when she felt her clit rub against Athena's, biting her lip as she started grinding against the taller girl a little harder.

"You like this?" Athena asked breathily, using her thumb to press down on Nic's clit.

"Fuck," Nic muttered, throwing her head back in response. She could feel what was coming as she curled her toes. Nic grasped her bedsheets, holding onto them like her lifeline as her legs started to shake.

"Not yet," Athena panted, grabbing the leg slung over her shoulder as she picked up the pace.

Just the sound of their pussies rubbing together made Nic moan. She tensed her body, telling herself she couldn't come yet as her grip on the sheets tightened. She didn't have to wait long, though, as soon she felt Athena's nails digging into her leg. The girls rode out their orgasm pressed against each other, whimpering at every small movement that they could both feel.

Panting, the girls dropped down onto the bed.

"I've never seen girls scissor before."

Nic's head shot up, and she groaned when she saw Riot standing there. She'd completely forgotten that she had left the door open in case any of them wanted to join her in the shower, but she hadn't intended for anyone to see this.

"You don't watch lesbian porn?" Athena teased, clearly unfazed.

Riot rolled his eyes. "I mean in person. Now go get dressed, we're leaving in ten."

Only then did Nic realize that he was in his all black uniform. She didn't hold back from eyeing him up and down, and he certainly didn't miss her look.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Once they were all ready, they were off for another protest. Nic put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey sweatshirt. It was going to be hot out, but she didn't want to expose too much of her skin in cause the cops were going to be aggressive. As they neared the protest, she put on her black bandana and got out of the car, giving them a small wave.

Whenever they went to protests, she would get out of the car separately since she wasn't wearing a uniform. The four would then have to find a place without cameras to park and find a way to sneak into the protest without being traced back to the car.

As Nic entered the midst of the protest, she saw that the officers were as stoic as ever. She always found it funny how they'd stand there like statues while (white) people threw insults in their faces. As usual, she went to the edge closest to the cops, shouting with the rest of the crowds. She opened that a bit of her spit would land on one of their faces.

So far, the protest was going well. She hadn't seen any of the specops, but that wasn't anything to worry about. They were usually sneering in cops faces, but they were most needed when the cops got violent.

All around Nic, protesters suddenly got on their knees. She followed suit, kneeling down on the gravel with her hands up in the air. "Hands up, don't shoot!" Nic yelled with the rest of the crowd, wondering if she imagined the cop in front of her rolling his eyes.

"Hands up, don't shoot!"

The cops all turned to each other, murmuring words that Nic couldn't hear over the protesters. She didn't have to, however. Just their body language was enough to give her a feeling of dread. The girl was about to stand up and yell for everyone to run when the cops pulled out their guns.

Immediately, her ears were filled with rushing blood and shouting as protesters ran in every direction. Nic heard rubber bullets being fired off, praying to whoever or whatever was above that one didn't hit her square in the head. Just as a bullet whizzed by dangerously close to her arm, a black-gloved hand grabbed her.

Nic was pulled into someone's chest. She stumbled, blinking as she looked up to see a man in a full black uniform holding her close to his chest as he urged protesters to run. Nic was unsure if it was Riot (with his dreads tucked in), Alpha, or Tank, but either way she was grateful.

The girl looked down when she heard a hissing noise. Her eyes widened at the sight of of a tear gas bomb emitting white gas. Without thinking, she bent down and grabbed it with her bare hands, chucking it back in the direction of the officers. She regretted it immediately, but there was no going back once her hands were on it. Hissing, she held her hand to her chest as the man turned to her, most likely giving her an incredulous look.

"Are you stupid?!" his muffled voice exclaimed. He shook his head at her before she could respond and grabbed her arm rashly, tugging him after her as he ran.

Nic panted as she kept up with him, wondering which of the boys was currently putting a bruise on her arm. She stopped as soon as he stopped, pointing her to a mostly empty alley way.

"Stay here," his voice said gruffly, "find someone to pour water over it. We're leaving soon anyway."

Nic nodded—she wasn't sure it was worth arguing—and watched him run back toward the cops. She looked down at her hand and grimaced. It was bright red and looked like it was going to peel like crazy. She was sure she was about to get some painful blisters if she didn't clean it up.

Looking up, she saw a group of teenagers run into the alley for cover.

"Excuse me?" she called out sheepishly, slumping against the brick wall behind her. "Do any of you have water?" Nic waved her red hand in the air, watching the teenagers grimace at the sight.

One of the boys leapt forward, a squirt bottle in hand. He gentle took the back of her hand in his palm and squeezed some refreshingly cold water on the burn. Nic mentally scolded herself. What was she thinking picking that up with her bare hands? She was now dealing with a burn—both from the temperature and from the chemicals.

Nic stood there for a few minutes, waiting impatiently for her friends to return. When they did, they wasted no time leading her to their car. The entire time, Athena yelled at her in the most compassionate way for picking the tear gas up.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed as she placed a hand on Nic's back to urge her to speed up. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Alpha was right next to you, and he has gloves. Why did you just let him pick it up?"

Nic glanced at Alpha (or who she assumed was Alpha, the helmets were a bit confusing). So Alpha was the one who lead her away from the cops.

"I wasn't thinking," she shrugged as they reached the car, ducking into the back. "I just saw it and wanted to throw it back."

"Well, it was brave," Riot defended Nic, nudging her with his elbow as he took his helmet off. "There's no denying that."

"There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity," Alpha's deep voice came from the front. His voice was calm and steady, unlike when he was yelling at her before. It made Nic shiver, but she hid it well.

"That's true," Riot admitted, leaning to buckle Nic up.

She smiled in thanks.

For the rest of the drive, they all seemed to forget about Nic's stupid little act of bravery, instead adopting an angry conversation about how "cops are all pigs" and how they wanted to beat them up.

"One of them spat on an old man," Riot practically growled, his hand curling into a fist.

Nic raised her eyes at his fist, licking her lips before looking away. "They started shooting when we all got down on our knees," she complained, looking out the window as the houses blurred past her. "It's so fucking stupid. How was that threatening?"

"If they get that scared by a bunch of unarmed civilians on their knees, they shouldn't have become cops," Tank said simply, summing up all their thoughts into one sentence.

"Fuck the police," Riot agreed with an aggravated sigh.

No, fuck me.

At the apartment, they all got into their showers quickly in case any tear gas got through their suit. Nic didn't want to get into the shower just yet, wanting a glass of water.

As she wandered into the kitchen, she saw Alpha wearing just sweats, rubbing his shoulder with discomfort. He didn't seem to notice that she had walked in.

"Are you okay?" Nic asked in a quiet voice, keeping her hand close to her chest.

Alpha glanced up at her, grey eyes cold and distant like usual. "I got shot," he said simply, pulling his hand away. "Cops got lucky. They got me on my shoulder at the exact spot where it'd actually hit me."

"Need help?" Nic asked, her eyes dropping to Alpha's abs. She let them linger there for a moment longer before looking back up to his eyes.

"No," he said curtly, straightening up and walking past her, no doubt heading to his room.

Nic huffed and rolled her eyes, wondering when the aggravating man would finally accept that she was there to stay. She quickly downed a cup of water before making her way to her room. Nic took her time showering, spending at least ten minutes in the cold water hissing as she cleaned the burn out. After the ten minutes, hoping that she had cleaned the chemicals out, she finally started lathering the rest of her body with soap, bringing to the forefront of her mind her interaction with Athena that morning. She let out an audible chuckle as she rinsed off the soap, moving on to clean her hair.

Nic walked out feeling fresh, though her hand was a little tender. Getting dressed quickly in sweatpants and a loose tank top (she wasn't in the mood for any of the sexy silky pajamas Athena had bought her), she made her way to the main bathroom where the medicine cabinet was. When she opened the door, she saw Alpha was already there, shirtless like before. He glanced at her through the mirror, but continued examining the bruise he got from the rubber bullet.

Nic hesitated, but she entered the small bathroom and closed the door behind her so they'd have more space. She chose to pretend Alpha wasn't there staring at her through the mirror as she opened the medicine cabinet. Out she pulled Neosporin, cotton pads, and ace bandages. Alpha had stopped whatever he had been doing and stared her down with those stoney eyes as she applied a generous amount of Neosporin to her burnt hand. Knowing that he was staring her head, Nic's hands became a little shaky, spreading Neosporin to her healthy skin too.

She picked up a cotton pad and pressed it to her skin. Nic then grabbed the ace bandages, trying to roll it around her hand, but it would always fall loose.

Next to her, Alpha made an irritated sound. Before she knew it, he grabbed the bandages out of her hand and pulled her injured hand towards him. Nic winced sightly, making him glance up at her, but he didn't seem apologetic.

Nic watched Alpha expertly wrap the bandage around her hand one or two times, securing it in place before putting the rest of the bandages down.

"Thanks," Nic said in a hoarse voice, putting the bandages away. She picked up the Neosporin and was about to do the same when Alpha suddenly placed one of his massive hands on top of her tiny one.

Nic looked up in surprise, though his stoney face was unchanged as ever.

Wordlessly, Alpha turned around to reveal the ugly purple bruise on the back of his shoulder. Nic realized that it must have been hard for him to see and reach.

Fingers trembling slightly, Nic put one hand on Alpha's back—partially to stabilize herself, partially so she could feel his muscles flex under her skin—and used her other hand to squeeze some of the Neosporin onto his wound. With cold and gentle fingers, she spread it all over the bruise. He was tensed up at first, but Nic could feel him start to relax under her touch.

A minute later, he pulled away. Nic was a little disappointed, but she didn't show. Alpha didn't look at her as he grabbed everything and shoved it where it belonged in the medicine cabinet. He then gave her a cutting look before opening the door and walking out, silent.

Nic huffed, shaking her head at herself in the mirror. "You're welcome," the girl grumbled.


	9. strip or dare, pt. one

Nic woke up at two in the morning at the sound of shouting.

She fell out of bed, scrambling to her feet as she wondered—Who's dying?

It only took her a few seconds of listening closely to the groaning and screaming to realize that nobody was dying. No, those were very familiar sounds to Nic.

Nic sighed, sitting back down on the bed with her face in her hands as she listened to what sounded like one of the guys railing a girl. The girl wasn't Athena—no, Athena's moans were much lower, and Nic wasn't entirely sure yet if she liked guys.

This was some other girl.

Laying back down, Nic listened closely, wondering who it was. The noise didn't seem to be coming from Athena, Riot, or Tank's rooms. Theirs were on the other side of the hallway. Realization quickly dawned upon Nic, that the only possible answer was that the noises were coming from Alpha's room..

Nic quickly hid under her covers as a blush dusted over her cheeks, though she wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed. She then suddenly frowned. So clearly Alpha wasn't gay, and it wasn't like he wasn't sexually driven—

No, the moaning and the spanking noises disproved that—

So why hadn't he slept with her yet?

Nic felt bratty just thinking about it. It wasn't like he had to... but why hadn't he?

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

It seemed he must have snuck the girl out, because she wasn't sitting there having breakfast with them the next morning.

"Sleep well, Alph?" Tank asked, his voice a little high pitched as he poured syrup over his ricotta pancakes.

Alpha rolled his eyes, cutting into his omelette wordlessly.

"I heard a few noises coming from your room, did you have a nightmare?" Athena added, looking at Alpha through her eyelashes.

Alpha's jaw clenched, but he still didn't say a word.

"So which toys did you use on her?" Riot asked casually, and that seemed to be the line.

Alpha slammed his fist down on the table, silencing everyone as he got up and walked to his room with the omelette.

As soon as he was out of sight, the remaining four burst out into a quiet fit of giggles, choking on their food.

"So, Nic," Athena said, after calming down from her fit of giggles. "We're planning on a game of Strip or Dare later tonight. You in?"

Nic froze, frowning slightly, as she wondered to herself whether she heard that right. "Strip or Dare?" she clarified, looking at Athena in confusion.

Athena nodded as if that was completely normal. "Yeah, it's a fun game we like to play. I think the idea is pretty obvious, but basically you get asked a dare and if you don't want to do it, you strip."

Nic's mouth formed an "O" as she glanced around at Athena, Riot, and Tank, who all seemed like this was a common occurrence in the apartment.

And, honestly, Nic wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Sure," Nic shrugged, wondering suddenly if Alpha would be participating. She didn't want to ask, though.

After returning home from another peaceful protest, showering, and getting dressed in as many layers they could all possibly muster, the five of them (yes, even Alpha) found themselves in Tank's room.

Nic was feeling particularly warm, what with all the clothes she was wearing. At the very bottom she wore one of her lingerie, just in case she had to strip down a lot. It was a very see-through black lace one-piece with cut outs on her sides. Oh, and it was crotchless. On top she wore a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, nike pros, sweatpants, and of course, socks.

She was feeling a little nervous as she sat down on Tank's floor, back against his bed, and watched everyone else take their spots on the floor. She glanced down to the center of the circle, where she was surprised to find a random assortment of things, like ice and fruit. She looked back up at the people. Nic avoided eye contact with Alpha, instead looking at Athena who gave her an excited grin.

"All right, since Nic is new to this, why don't we give this an exciting spin?" she suggested, rubbing her hands together. "Oh, I should warn you," she said suddenly, giving Nic a serious look, "these can run pretty late, so don't be surprised if we have to do part two tomorrow."

Nic raised her eyebrows, but she simply nodded.

"What 'spin' were you thinking?" Tank asked, a smirk on his face as usual.

"Okay..." Athena said, making sure everyone was looking at her before she spoke. "Last one to get naked gets Nic for a week!"

Nic's mouth dropped while Tank and Riot muffled their laughter with their fists. "Wh-what does that mean?" she questioned, looking desperately at her companions.

"It means whoever wins gets you for a week," Athena reiterated like it was completely obvious. "Y'know. In bed."

Nic's cheeks blushed a bright red as she sunk back against the headboard, wishing she could hide herself. Never before had she felt as much like a sex toy for the four to just use than in that moment, but she had a hard time convincing herself that she hated it.

"Fine," Nic muttered, bringing her knees to her chest, "but what if I'm the last one to get naked?"

Tank piped up first. "Then you get to choose one of us," he offered, glancing at Athena who nodded in approval.

Nic sunk further down into her spot.

"Okay," Athena clapped her hands, clearly eager to get started. "Not many rules. You can't dare someone to do something to you, and no fourth base. If you don't want to do the dare—whether it was given to you or involves you—you take something off. As usual, we start out... innocent. Don't be afraid to get more risqué as the game progresses." She seemed to be directed that last bit at Nic.

"Alright, Athena," Riot sighed, leaning back against the wall across from Nic. "I dare you to kiss... Tank."

Athena and Tank exchanged grins from across the circle. Next to Nic, Tank leaned forward, meeting Athena in the middle. Awkwardly, Nic glanced away from them as their lips went to work on each other.

When they finally pulled apart, Nic let her knees move away from her chest, looking around at each person in the circle.

The next dare was for Riot to give Tank a hickey, which, after a short chuckle, he went right to work at. Nic watched with a dropped jaw as Riot kissed, sucked, and bit at a spot on Tank's neck. Tank had an unreadable expression on his face as he gripped Riot's shoulders for life.

Riot pulled away, examined the spot on Tank's neck, and sat back down with clear satisfaction on his face.

The game progressed, making it evident that the dares would only get worse. They all went in an order of doing the dares, but the people giving the dares out were random. So far, all Nic had to do was unclip her bra (which she put back on) and kiss Athena—nothing too special. Nobody had taken off any of their clothes yet 

"Alpha," Athena said, catching Nic's attention. Athena had a sly look on her face. "Kiss Nic." Oh. Athena then pushed the bowl of melting ice towards Alpha.

Alpha, clearing getting the hint, popped an ice cube in his mouth. He turned to face Nic, his grey eyes steely and frightening as he leaned towards her. Swallowing thickly, Nic leaned in as well, breath hitching when their lips collided.

Nic was surprised to find out that Alpha's lips were rather soft. They moved against her slowly. He carefully parted her lips with his tongue, sliding the ice cube from his mouth into hers. Nic gasped slightly at the cold sensation mixed with his warmth.

Then, as soon as it started, it was over. Alpha pulled away and sat back down like nothing happened, leaving Nic with ice dissolving in her mouth.

And the game progressed as usual, getting a little more risqué as Athena had mentioned.

Nic had dared Tank to suck Athena's toes, and he complied a little too eagerly. Everyone else laughed as he closed his eyes and and matched his mouth to all ten toes turn by turn, leaving Athena agape with tears of laughter dripping down her cheeks.

Still howling with laughter, Riot turned to Nic and wiped a tear from his eye. "Wow. Okay, Nica. I dare you to..." He trailed off, thinking, when suddenly his face brightened up with an idea. "Oh! Play the rest of the game in handcuffs. You can take them off for a minute when you have to take your shirt off."

Nic's mouth dropped (she seemed to be doing that a lot) and her eyes fell to the center of the circle. "But... we don't even have handcuffs."

The group went silent, though Nic wasn't sure why. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alpha shift to get up. Wordlessly, he walked out of the room, leaving the other four exchanging glances with each other. When he walked back in, he was holding metal handcuffs in his left hand, making eye contact with anyone but Nic.

"I stole them from a cop," he said defensively as he tossed the cuffs in Nic's direction.

They all held in their snickers as Nic looked down at the cuffs. She was already missing her sweatshirt (she'd been dared to suck someone's dick; it was way too early in the game for that), so she could technically afford to give up the dare.

But the idea of wearing cuffs kinda turned her on.

As Tank helped her wear the cuffs behind her back, she turned her attention to Riot. "Hey, wait a minute," she realized, just as the lock clicked on the cuffs, "what happens if we have to finish the game tomorrow night?"

Riot smirked, as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him until she spoke. "I guess you'll have to wear them for twenty-four hours."

Nic grumbled to herself as the game resumed, everyone visibly amused by her new state.

Slowly but surely, everyone started losing their articles of clothing. Nic's socks came off, since those were the only things she could remove with her feet alone. Tank lost his sweatshirt and shirt. Athena had only lost her socks, willing to do basically anything. Riot let go of his sweatshirt and sweatpants. Alpha had all his clothes on except his sweatshirt.

The dares were getting more intimate, like when Riot was dared to palm himself over his pants, or when Alpha was dared to feel up Athena's chest under her clothes for at least forty-five seconds. Nic looked away during that one, for some reason unable to watch Alpha whenever he did anything remotely sexy.

"Nic," Tank said suddenly as the round came back to her. Nic could see his mind churning, knowing that she wasn't going to like what was coming her way. "I dare you to let Alpha spank your bare ass ten times."

Nic's breath hitched in her mouth. She wasn't sure how she was confident enough to look at Alpha and gauge his reaction. His face was emotionless like always, but this time, it seemed as though he was struggling to keep it that way. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Nic didn't miss it when his strong hand curled up into a tight fist.

Nic gulped, glancing from Alpha to Tank who was waiting expectantly. "Can you uncuff me?" she asked in a weak voice, shifting so her wrists were facing him. Nic honestly couldn't tell herself why she passed. If she'd been dared to let anyone else do that to her, she'd probably laugh (though get flustered) and lay across their lap within a minute. 

When Nic heard the cuffs unlock, she swiftly pulled her t-shirt over her body, revealing the black lingerie. Know fully well that everyone could see her through the skimpy material, Nic tossed her shirt onto the bed. She dared to glance at Alpha, who was glaring at her dangerously. His stormy grey eyes sent a delectable shiver down her spine as Tank placed the handcuffs back around her wrists. 

Oh, Nic would love for Alpha to spank her. He'd probably destroy her. But she was honestly too scared. 

Then, the game resumed, Nic making the decision not to look at Alpha unless she absolutely had to. The dares were varying now, some of them going as far as third place, some of them silly and somewhat innocent. They didn't give Nic the most provocative ones, probably because they knew she'd be most likely to turn them down out of sheer embarrassment. Nic lost her sweatpants, though (lick Tank's asscrack, disgusting), and her socks (give Riot a hand job, which wasn't really fair since her hands were behind her back).

Sitting in handcuffs, her skimpy lingerie, and a pair of nike pros, Nic awaited her next orders. 

"Suck Athena's fingers the way you'd suck cock," Alpha shot at her, leaving her in shock. 

The way he spoke to her made her nipples tingle and her pussy leak through her crotchless panties. It was like there was an implied "you dirty whore" at the end of his sentence. It wasn't even that dirty of a dare, especially considering the other ones being given out, but the way he said it made her feel scandalous. 

Nic moved over to Athena the best she could without the help of her hands. Bending over, she took Athena's forefinger and middle finger inside her mouth. Athena let out a soft exhale as Nic gently licked her finger tips. Her mouth slowly worked downwards, sucking and licking at Athena's fingers as she hollowed her cheeks. Nic bobbed her head up and down, wondering what she looked like to the boys. 

"Enough," Alpha ordered, his voice lower and more strangled than usual. 

Nic immediately popped her mouth off of Athena, moving back to her spot with a small smile. 

Next to her, Tank nudged her arm and whispered, "Damn."

Nic grinned at him before looking at Alpha. He seemed to be glaring at her, but there was something else churning in his eyes. 

The group agreed to one more round before going to bed and resuming the next day. Most of them completed their dares, except for Tank who took his socks off when he didn't want to suck Riot's dick. 

Nic was shocked when both Riot and Alpha complied when Riot was dared to suck off Alpha. She watched with her lips slowly parting as Alpha twisted his hand around Riot's dreadlocks and pushed his head up and down his cock. From that angle, Nic couldn't see its size. The whole time, Alpha's eyes were on her. They pierced her eyes before dropping down to her chest, where her perky nipped were visible through the black lace. Nic wanted to cross her arms self consciously, but she obviously couldn't. 

Alpha pulled Riot off of his dick right before he was about to come. He didn't look even slightly upset at his edged orgasm, though that probably had something to do with him being the one that stopped it. Nic watched him zip his hard-on back into his pants, full of awe at how casual and at ease he was about what had just happened. Nobody else seemed as shocked as she was. 

It struck Nic that she'd never considered whether the boys were into dick or not.

The last dare of the night finally reached Nic. As they all yawned and tried their hardest to keep their eyes open.

Riot was the one that gave her the last dare. He thought hard about it, or maybe he was so tired that his brain was functioning at a slower speed. When he finally spoke, his words were, "I dare you to spend the night in Alpha's bed."


	10. vanilla

"I-I thought Athena said no fourth base," Nic gaped, the tiredness suddenly leaving her body. 

Riot smirked. "I never said anything about fucking," he corrected her, slowing standing up onto his feet. "I just said to sleep in his bed. That's all."

Nic tried to move a hand to brush a stray lock of her hair out of her face, but she quickly remembered the handcuffs around her wrists. Cautiously, her eyes drifted over to Alpha. His jaw was pressed tight, the muscles flexing, but his light grey eyes were bored as ever. 

"Sure," he shrugged, standing up as well. 

"Good, then," Athena chirped with a smile. "Goodnight everybody!" She leaned in to wink at Nic. "Sleep well."

With shaking legs, Nic followed Alpha to his room. He walked fast, making it hard for her to keep up. When he opened the door, he walked in a few feet before turning around to look at her. 

Nic became extremely conscious of how she looked. Her hands were cuffed behind her back—with his allegedly stolen handcuffs—her breasts were basically exposed through her skimpy lingerie, her nike pros were barely hiding her bottom half, and her hair was a wild mess. 

Alpha glanced down at Nic's chest not bothering to hide the way he licked his lips. "You can borrow one of my shirts," he said in his deep voice, retreating into his bathroom. 

Nic stood in the center of his room for a few moments, taking in the scent. It smelled like his cologne mingled with sex, which reminded her of the way those noises woke her up early in the morning. The lighting in the room was also dim. Shaking her head, she walked over to the closet next to his dresser, wondering how massive his shirts would be on her. 

As Nic slid the closet door open with her door, her mouth fell open at the sight. Embarrassed by what she was praying was a trick her eyes were playing on her, Nic went bright red, raking her eyes over the closet's contents.

Rather than clothes, the closet was filled with sex toys. It made her little box look like child's play. Nic took her time looking at each handcuff, some made of normal metal and others made of leathery material. She blushed at the several paddles hanging from a rod neatly. They came in different sizes, ranging from as small as her hand to as long as her thigh. There were more designs of nipple clamps than Nic imagined could possibly exist, her eyes catching on a delicate butterfly pair in particular. 

There were blindfolds made of all kinds of materials and colors, including a silky red one and a lacy black one. There were more riding crops than Nic could count, one shaped like a little heart. There was a tassel whip, next to which were more rolls of bondage tape than Nic could imagine a man could ever need. There were a few vibrators accompanied by a metal bar that made Nic frown. What was that for?

"That's not where I keep my clothes," a raspy voice whispered in Nic's ear. 

Nic froze, eyes widening in horror. She didn't want to turn around and face that steely eyed man. 

His strong hands were suddenly on her hips, squeezing tight, and before Nic realized what was going on, he had practically thrown her onto his bed. 

"Ah!" Nic cried out, landing painfully on her cuffed hands. She scrambled to get up to a sitting position, looking up to see Alpha at the foot of the bed. 

His stance was powerful with legs planted firmly, one hand on his belt. Nic looked down at his belt in confusion before realizing he was unbuckling it. Her eyes widened, flickering between his eyes and his hands. 

Alpha tossed his belt to the side. Nic saw him walk over to his open closet, examine it for a full five seconds, but he didn't grab anything. Alpha then turned back to the bed, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Tell me you don't want this, and we'll both just go to sleep," he said, slamming both his hands down on the railing.

Nic's mouth dropped. She really wanted to say, let's fucking do it, but it seemed that she was too shocked to form any words.

Alpha narrowed his eyes at her. He looked painstakingly casual just standing there at the foot of the bed, his massive hands gripping the railing. Meanwhile, Nic's toes were curling up just from being under his gaze.

"Do you want this?" he asked calmly, but his raging eyes didn't match his voice.

Nic's lip quivered as she pushed her legs together, unable to look away from him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

In three swift movements, Alpha was at Nic's side. Her breath hitched when he forced her onto her side. Hearing a click, relief spread through her body as she realized he was unlocking her handcuffs. 

The relief didn't last long. 

Alpha forced her arm upwards, locking the handcuffs around her wrists again, but this time looping the chain behind one of the bars of his headboard. Nic's eyes widened as she tried to pull her wrists chained up above her down towards her body, but found herself chained to the bed. 

"Alpha," she said in a wavering voice, but he wasn't quite paying attention. 

"You might want a safe word," he said casually, walking back to his closet. He stood there for a while this time, running his hands over some of his sex toys. "What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

Taken aback, Nic made a face. "Vanilla?"

Alpha froze, his head dropping and his back shaking with silent laughter. Nic wondered what she said that was so funny to him.

"Vanilla," he reiterated, grabbing something from the closet, "that'll be your safe word." Nic craned her head up as much as she could, seeing in his hands two things. The first was that metal bar that had confused her. The other was a riding crop.

Nic could feel her breath getting stuck in her throat and her heart beating roughly against her chest. Alpha stopped at the foot of the bed once more, placing one of his hands on her ankle.

"Spread your legs," he said, his voice coming out raspy and seductive. 

It only made Nic press her legs together tighter. Alpha grey eyes grew cold, his jaw clenching. His grip tightened on her ankle, making Nic cry out.

"You'll learn pretty soon that it's better if you just obey me," he all but growled, sending goosebumps from where his hand was on her ankle all the way up to her neck.

Quivering, Nic slowly spread her legs a foot apart.

"Good girl."

Nic watched warily as Alpha set the riding crop to the side and brought the metal bar into her view. She could see now that on either end, it had little black straps. Nic wanted to pull her feet away as Alpha slid the straps over them and tightened them, but she had a feeling he wouldn't like that.

After he fastened the bar to her feet, Nic tried to squeeze her legs together to no avail. She scowled, saying, "What the hell?" Panicking, she spread her feet apart to try to escape from the bar. Unfortunately, spreading her feet only made the metal bar expand, leaving her feet three feet apart rather than one.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Alpha said in that sultry voice, dragging his eyes across Nic's spread legs.

Nic whimpered in response, her chest heaving as she studied his every little movements as if she was going to have an exam on them. "What are you going to do to me?" she whispered hoarsely, a strand of hair falling over her face.

"Whatever the hell I want, babygirl."

Nic let her head fall back on the bed, closing her eyes tight as she imagined all the things Alpha could do to her with her chained up like that. She kept trying to squeeze her legs together, but they remained spread far apart for Alpha to examine her. The girl flinched when she felt cold hands at the waistband of her Nike pros. She gasped when she felt them ripped off of her. She really liked those shorts, but they were the least of her concern. In that moment, Nic wasn't sure whether she was glad or annoyed that she had decided to put on her crotchless lingerie that day, because her bare, wet pussy was exposed to the cold air. More importantly, it was exposed to Alpha.

"You came prepared," he chuckled, and Nic could hear his voice from the side of the bed. She felt it dip down as he presumably sat down. Keeping her eyes shut, she could feel him drag a single finger down from the valley between her breasts, to her stomach, all the way down below her belly button.

Nic thrashed right before Alpha could reach her center, his touching leaving cold burns down her skin.

"Watch it," he growled, grabbing her hip and digging his fingers in, making Nic bite her lip. "I could leave you like this all night."

His weight suddenly disappeared from the bed, only to come back as he fully climbed onto it. Nic warily opened her eyes to see him kneeling with his legs on either side of her, the riding crop in his hands waiting to be used. She gulped, feeling the urge to get away from that dark look in his eyes, but she couldn't.

She remembered the screaming she heard from this room several hours ago, the girl he was fucking that woke her up because of her sounds of ecstasy. The memory made her clench her walls, wondering what Alpha must have done to her. Nic's eyes wandered to the open closet, wondering which of his toys he used on that girl. Her eyes wandered back to the riding crop.

"I was going to blindfold you," Alpha said casually, gently running the tip of the riding crop down Nic's thigh, making her shudder. His grey eyes then shot to hers, a smirk spilling over his lips. "But I want you to be able to see me destroy you."

Nic curled her toes, wishing Alpha wouldn't take him sweet time. It was infuriating and just making her soil his covers with her wetness. Right as she threw her head back with a sigh, she heard a crack followed by a painful stinging feeling on the outside of her thigh. With a cry, she looked back up, seeing a red mark on her thigh where the crop must have hit her. With a flick of his wrist, the crop came down on her again, hitting lower on the inside of her thigh. Nic bit her lip, but that didn't stop the shout from leaving her lips.

"Be quiet," Alpha ordered, the crop coming down again on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her pussy. 

Nic couldn't help herself, arching her back and crying out louder. In response, Alpha brought the crop down on the side of her breast. Nic gasped, tears springing at the corners of her eyes. That one hurt the most, yet for some reason, these painful lashes were making her feel good. Again and again, Alpha brought the riding crop down on Nic, occasionally rubbing the spot when he hit her extra hard. Nic tried her hardest to stay quiet, for whenever she made a noise too loud, he'd strike her harder. Whenever Nic would squeeze her eyes shut, he'd order her to keep them open. In the dim lighting of the room, there was a shadow cast over Alpha's face. 

In between lashes, a thought struck Nic.

"I thought you hated me," she panted, her breasts nearly spilling out of her lingerie. "Didn't think you wanted to fuck me."

The crop came down hard on her other breast, making Nic shout louder than before. Tears spilled down her eyes, blurring her vision, but she didn't say the safe word.

"Are you crying, you slut?" he scoffed, lightly trailing the end of the crop over her body. Nic shuddered when it grazed her pussy. Her pussy was dripping, demanding attention. "You came in here whoring yourself out to everybody, I didn't think you'd care what I'd think."

The crop landed on her thigh again, making Nic tense up.

"If you want me to stop, you know the word," Alpha said, though his voice was teasing and condescending.

Nic clenched her teeth. She didn't want to give Alpha the satisfaction of saying the safe word. She could handle him. She wanted him.

Nic felt his strong hand clamp down at her thigh, his fingers digging into the flesh a little too hard. His hand rubbed up and down her bruised thigh. Nic had to hold herself back from squirming under his touch.

"God, I've been thinking about this since the day I heard you moaning in Tank's room," he murmured in that raspy voice, dragging his fingernails down Nic's skin. 

Nic couldn't help but just shut her eyes. Looking at him like that was too much for her to handle.

"Do you know how angry that made me?"

Nic flinched, waiting for the crop to come down on her again and give her that mixture of pain and pleasure, but nothing came.

"Fuck, I just want to get inside you."

Nic moved her hips forward, trying to get some form of friction from him against her pussy, but she was just met with air.

"I want to feel your wet pussy tightening around me. I want to fuck you senseless like the whore you are."

Nic whimpered, wishing Alpha would do exactly that. Anything; his fingers, his mouth, his cock, anything would feel good. But suddenly she heard the noise of straps loosening. Bewildered, she finally opened her eyes, seeing Alpha take the metal rod off her feet. She bent her knees and stretched her legs out, watching curiously as the man returned the crop and the bar to the closet and closed the door.

When he returned the the bed, Alpha tugged his shirt off, revealing his immaculate abs. He took his pants off too, leaving him in briefs that showed off his massive bulge. To Nic's surprise, he didn't climb on top of her and start fucking her raw. No, he pulled on the covers, covered her practically naked body, and slipped under them beside her.

Nic's mouth dropped open as her arms, still chained above her head, went limp. She watched Alpha turn so his muscled back was to her.

"Night, Nica."


	11. strip or dare, pt. two

The next time, Nic was back in her spot in Tank's room, handcuffed behind her back. Since Alpha had destroyed her Nike pros, she wore a pair of denim shorts over her lingerie. 

As they all settled down, Nic did her very best to avoid Alpha's look. The other three gave them both amused glances, no doubt having heard her last night. After Alpha abruptly decided to go to bed, Nic lay there with her hands chained above her for at least an hour before she could fall asleep. Somehow, he'd fallen asleep within minutes, but she spent that time imagining all the things he could have been doing to her with her restrained like that.

"Okay, everyone wearing the same amount of clothes as yesterday?" Athena double checked.

Everyone nodded. Nic was wearing a different set. It was white and wasn't a one piece, but she agreed that since she was wearing one yesterday, she'd treat the set as one garment.

Tank was the first one naked, the last dare he refused being to let someone cum on his hair.

"No fucking way!" he exclaimed, while defensively patting at his floppy brown locks. He took his underwear off enthusiastically, his cock on display like at a museum.

Nic learned that even if you lose the game, you can still be involved. People can still dare others to do something that involves someone that has already lost.

Nic watched as everyone performed their sexual dares, clamping her legs together as she shamefully got more and more turned out. She watched Athena grind on Riot's lap until he nearly came in his pants. She watched Alpha lick up a sugar trail from one of Athena's breasts to another (though this one made her more jealous than anything).

"Nica," Alpha said in the soft, sultry voice. He waited for her to meet his eyes before he smirked and spoke. "Let Tank eat you out until you come." 

Nic bit her lip, trying not to react as she looked into Alpha's eyes. They held a glint in them, like he was daring her to say no. Like he expected her to say no. Nic had turned down most of the more risqué dares. Curling her handcuffed hands into fists and maintaining eye contact with Alpha, she slowly spread her legs.

Alpha's smirk dropped instantly. That playful look in his eyes transformed into anger, but Nic just opened her legs wider.

She had to admit, she felt a little embarrassed as Tank dropped down between her legs in front of everyone else. They'd all seen what she looked like and heard what she sounded like, but it was different when they were all giving her amused looks, ready to watch her enjoy herself from a new angle.

Nic took a deep breath in, telling herself not to make too much noise as Tank slid her shorts and underwear down to her knees. It would just be embarrassing if she started full out moaning in front of a whole crowd. As Tank's lips reached her heat, her fingernails scratched at the floor, wishing for something to grab onto. His tongue worked at her hole, lapping up her heat as she clamped her mouth shut. Still, small noises came from her. Chest heaving, toes curling, Nic had never wished she could grab someone's hair as much as she did in that moment.

She accidentally locked eyes with Alpha, who was giving her a stern look. The minute she made eye contact with him, she couldn't look away, panting as Tank's tongue worked at her clit. Alpha clenched his jaw at her when a small moan left her lips despite all the effort she putting into staying quiet.

"Fuck," she whispered in a strained voice, making Riot and Athena smirk at her as she threw her head back and let her orgasm wash over her in waves.

Tank pulled her panties and her shorts back onto her, leaving the shorts unbuttoned, before, taking a spot on his bed with a satisfied smirk.

Nic flushed slightly, finally tugging her eyes away rom Alpha as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Wow," Athena cleared her throat, eyes slightly wide. "Okay. Moving on..."

Surprisingly, Athena was the next one out. Nic had thought that she'd be up for more or less anything, but sure enough, she stripped naked. Then was Nic, the losing dare being for her to eat a blueberry out of someone's ass. She really didn't like butt stuff.

Tank, Athena, and Nic sat on the bed, watching carefully as Riot and Alpha faced each other with just their briefs on. Nic had her knuckles in her mouth as she watched with a sort of excited fear bubbling in her chest. Whichever one of them one, he'd get her in bed for seven days. He could practically control her, own her body—and Nic would let him.

Nic looked at Riot. He had tied his dreads up into a messy bun. His hazel eyes were shiny but dark. Nic looked at Alpha. He looked calm in that terrifying way he always did, breathing slowly. But Nic could see in the way he was clenching his jaw that he wanted to win so badly.

Her stomach flipped.

"Okay, Riot," Alpha said in a smooth voice, leaning back to rest his weight on his hands. "I dare you to deep throat a banana."

It was a harmless dare, and it made Nic laugh out loud, but her laughter trailed off when she saw the look on Riot's face. Nic turned to Tank, who leaned into her to whisper in her ear.

"He fucking hates bananas. Cold play on Alpha's part. Smart, but cold."

"Fuck you," Riot muttered, standing up and pulling his underwear off.

Nic's jaw dropped as her eyes trailed to Alpha. He wasn't looking at her, but there was a triumphant look in his eyes. That meant that he owned her for seven whole days. She closed her eyes and remembered with a shudder his closet of toys. Nic wondered how many of them he'd be using on her in those seven days.

The game disbanded, and everyone (nakedly) walked back to their rooms after bidding each other goodnight. The handcuffs finally came off. Nic walked awkwardly, knowing this was her last night as a free woman before giving herself up to Alpha. Mind you, it was going to be 100% willingly. She was looking forward to it, for sure.

As Nic walked down the hallway, yawning softly, she realized she was still holding onto the handcuffs. She quickly stopped, looking down at the silver contraption, wondering if she should give them back to Alpha.

The girl looked at the door to his room, her heart rate rising excitedly. Tentatively, she walked up to the door, knocking on it. She heard some rustling from inside the room before the door swung open. Alpha looked straight ahead before his eyes dropped down to Nic. One of his eyebrows quirked ever so slightly.

"Um..." she said in a shaky voice, holding the handcuffs up between them.

Alpha took them with a gentleness Nic didn't expect. "You know the seven days don't start until tomorrow morning, right?" he asked, confusion all over his face.

"Oh, I know," Nic replied, using the clothes in her hands to cover up as much as her body as she could.

Alpha's next movements were quick, so quick they left Nic a little disoriented. He pulled her inside his room and slammed the door shut behind her. He pushed her against the door, arms pinned on either side of her head, his clothed hips pushed up hard against hers. The handcuffs and clothes fell out of their hands, abandoned on the floor nearby.

"Alpha," Nic whispered, shock all over her face. Her chest heaved up and down, making her tits rub slightly against his bare chest.

Alpha smirked, his grey eyes looking Nic up and down before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "When we're in this room, darling, my name is Daddy."

Nic's breath hitched as Alpha's hands grabbed her thighs, forcing them upwards. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his body. At that angle, his covered cock, which was slowly hardening, was pressed directly into her pussy, making her hiss and bite her lips.

"What was that stunt during the game, huh?" he hissed into her ear.

Nic whimpered as he ground his hips towards her.

"God, you're such a filthy slut," he groaned with a sudden squeeze of her breast. "Why'd you let Tank eat you out?"

Nic frowned despite the pleasure he was giving her with his strong hand on her chest and his dick pushed against her heat. "What do you mean?" she asked breathily, roughly pushing his hand away from her chest. "You're the one who dared me to let him, so I don't know what you're on about."

Alpha pulled away from Nic's ear to look her dead in the eye. Nic shivered when she saw the look on his face, immediately regretting ever opening her mouth. His steely grey eyes were cold and sharp. His mouth formed a thin line, his jaw clenching every few seconds.

"Excuse me?"

"Well... you don't own me," she said nervously. Not yet, anyway.

"Don't talk back to me," he spat quietly, his eyes boring holes into her. His hands snuck to her ass, giving her a hard squeeze that made her nearly jump. "First you let Tank eat you out right in front of me, and then you give me attitude?" Alpha tilted his head, still giving Nic that cold look.

"I-I'm sorry," Nic gulped nervously, feeling her pussy probably soak up Alpha's briefs.

"'I'm sorry' what?" Alpha pressed, thrusting his hips upwards.

Nic gasped, her hands flying to loop his neck. "Daddy," she said in a whisper, her eyes falling to the ground as a shameful blush dusted her cheeks.

Alpha chuckled lowly, burying his face in her neck. Nic struggled to keep her breathing steady as he placed rough kisses all down the side of her neck. He moved his lips to her ear, gently taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging.

Then, without warning, he dropped her to her feet.

Nic panted as she leaned back against the door, not so confident her weak legs would do a good job at keeping her standing. Alpha still kept her pinned to the door with his hips, examining every detail of her face and chest.

"I won't punish you this time," he said in his raspy voice, giving her one last long look before bending down to pick up her clothes.

Nic, with trembling hands, took the clothes, wondering how the hell she was supposed to come out of seven days with him still in one piece.


	12. day one

Nic woke up thinking it was a normal day. 

She stayed in bed for an extra ten minutes, as usual, before forcing herself up. She took a way too long and way too hot shower and laid on her bed using her phone wearing just a towel—as usual. After fifteen minutes of that, she finally got dressed, slipping on her favorite pair of boyfriend jeans and comfortable, loose white top. 

Tying her wavy hair up into a loose ponytail, Nic walked out of her room feeling refreshed and ready to protest. She walked to the kitchen feeling her stomach rumble, wondering what was for breakfast. That day it was Tank's turn, so she expected something sweet and sugary. 

Nic was met with the welcomed aroma of pancakes, gasping gratefully as Tank (shirtless but wearing a pink apron) slid her a plate. She gave him an extra gracious grin when she saw that he had dropped little pieces of white chocolate into it, just the way she liked it. 

As she started digging in, the rest of the people living in that apartment walked in. 

"Morning, everyone," Athena yawned, making a beeline to the fridge where she pressed her cup to get cold water. 

"What time are we leaving?" Riot asked, sounding grumpy and wanting to be anything but awake.

"Thirty minutes," a deep voice responded, making Nic freeze. 

She didn't dare lift her eyes as Alpha walked in, but she saw one of his veiny hands drag across the tabletop, making something in her body churn. 

Alpha pulled the chair across from Nic out, seating himself casually. It was an odd sight, since usually he ate his breakfast in his room. 

"Good morning, Nic," he said, his morning voice raspy. 

Nic glances up at him briefly. "Morning," she said in a small voice, choosing to examine her pancakes with great detail.

"How'd you sleep?"

Nic looked up in shock. That was probably the longest conversation he'd had with her, other than when he was whispering dirty sentences in her ears. 

"Oh, um—well, I suppose."

Alpha smiled, which was another new thing. Nic had to admit, she rather liked his smile. It relaxed his face and made those grey eyes look a little less intimidating. 

"Good, you'll need energy today."

Nic dropped her fork with a loud clang. "W-what?!"

Alpha tilted his head, giving her a confused expression, but one look into his amused eyes told Nic that he was teasing her. "For the protest. What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," Nic choked out, picking her fork up. "Yes, the protest, that's what I thought..."

The four were soon suited up in their all black riot gear, making Nic feel awkward in her jeans and red bandana. They hurried into the car, driving off with Athena scolding them for leaving twenty minutes later than planned. 

At the protest, all thoughts of Alpha left Nic's mind. A stranger handed her a sign that she gladly accepted, thrusting it high over her head as she matched with the peaceful protesters. Up ahead, Nic could see a massive horde of officers walking their way. She inhaled nervously, wondering what they would do to turn a peaceful protest into a riot this time. The other protesters seemed to have the same nervous feeling, as they all pressed together tighter. As usual, Nic wasn't around any of the specops, but knowing that they were somewhere scattered around the protest made her feel better.

As the protesters and the cops continued walking towards each other, Nic couldn't help but notice a little old man who suddenly appeared from around a corner, turning to walk toward the police. He didn't seem to be part of the protest, but perhaps walking home. 

Soon Nic was within a few yards of the cops. She had made her way to the front as the group neared the police, all the lighter skinned people moving in front of the darker skinned without a word. It made Nic smile to see so many people in support of black lives, but that smile didn't last long. 

Her brown eyes barely caught sight of a police officer shoving the old man as he walked past them. Her mouth dropped open as the old man stumbled backwards, falling down to the ground with a loud crack. A weak shout left her lips when she saw a blood of blood starting to grow from his ears, her hands flying up to her mouth. Then she saw the cane, and her frightened shock turned into pure anger. The cops really shoved an old man using a cane to walk. 

Nic, along with the rest of the protesters, was frozen in her spot. The cops started shouting at them to stay back. It was hard for her to do that seeing the old man on the ground, but she and the others stayed rooted so as to keep things as calm as possible. Nic nearly sighed a breath of relief as she saw a passing cop lean down to help the old man—

Until another cop grabbed him and tugged him away from the old man. 

That was it. That was what pushed her and everyone else over the edge. Behind her, Nic could hear everyone's silent shock turned into anger yelling. Before she even knew what she was doing, Nic was charging at the cops, pushing past the first few who were too shocked to react, trying to get to the old man. Before she could even get within a yard of him, rough hands grabbed her around the waist and heaved her away. She thrashed, but the lerson was too strong. A glance to her right showed cops dragging another person away from the man and the protesters. 

"Let me go!" she shouted, but the cop dragging her only painfully duh his fingers into her ribs, making her cry out. She looked at the man being dragged alongside her, his floppy blonde hair falling over his brown eyes. His teeth were bared in anger as he put up more of a fight than Nic could bring herself to, but it was to no avail. 

As the cop cars came into her view, another pair of hands grabbed her arms. She yelled as she was yanked from a cops grasp and suddenly heaves over a very tall person's shoulder. Shocked, she lifted her head up to see the blond man being dragged into a cop car, still shouting and struggling. Some cops chased after Nic and whoever her savior was, but when they disappeared behind a building, the cops seemed to give up.

The man set her down after running a few more feet. Just as she suspected, it was one of the specops. Probably Tank from the insane height. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, panting slightly. His voice was muffled through his helmet. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, wincing as she thought about the bruise that was bound to form over her ribs. "Thanks, Tank."

"Don't mention," he said, his breath slowing down. He jogged to the edge of the building, peering out before coming back to her. "Cops forced protesters to go," he said in an irritated voice as he tugged on the straps of his vest to adjust it. "Cmon. Time to get back to the car."

Nic let Tank grab her hand and lead her on a fast paced walk to the car. They walked through several peoples yards and took many winding turns before they reached the black car, parked where no cameras could see it. 

When Nic and Tank got into the back, Athena was already in the drivers seat with her helmet off. 

"Fuck them," she said in a glum voice.

Tank pulled his helmet off, rustling his floppy brown hair. "No kidding."

Soon enough, Riot and Alpha ran up the car. They plopped down in their seats and slammed the car doors shut panting, most likely having run away from the pigs. 

"They wouldn't stop chasing us," Alpha practically growled, crushing an empty water bottle that was cutting in between the front two seats. 

Riot nodded, taking his helmet off and moving his dreads off his chest. "We had to take so many wrong turns to shake 'em off our trail."

Nic sighed, shaking her head as she remembered the growing pool of blood around that old man's ears. She wondered if the cops would get him medical attention before he bled to death. She wondered if he died on the spot.

The ride home was silent. Normally, when a protest went downhill, they'd spend the ride complaining and insulting the cops. But this time they barely said a word unless needed. 

It was around 7:00 P.M. when they reached the apartment. Nic's stomach grumbles in complaint, but she didn't have much of an appetite. The girl took a particularly large apple from the fruit bowl and brought it to her room, hoping it would be enough to silence her stomach for at least a little bit. The girl crunched away at the fruit as she scrolled through her phone. The minutes ticked by as she watched videos after videos, getting increasingly frustrated with each scene of a cop pepper spraying a minor, or shooting reporters directly with rubber bullets rather than aiming them at the ground, or pretending to kneel with the protesters to take pictures only to whip out their guns and tear gas ten minutes later. 

At 8:53, Nic threw her phone down on the ground in frustration. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down her angry breathing. It didn't make sense to her how she could live in a world where twelve-year-olds could get shot killed for holding a toy gun, but cops could get away without even being fired for shooting civilians. 

As Nic laid there for minutes, her thoughts boiling in her head, she quickly realized how late it was. She quickly realized that she wasn't supposed to be in her bed, but in his. With a deep inhale, she got to her feet and put her phone to charge. She didn't bother glancing at her reflection despite having repeatedly pulled at her hair in frustration. She turned the lights off and walked straight out to make a beeline for Alpha's door. She felt so much lent up anger in that moment, and she knew only one way to relieve it.

Nic knocked on Alpha's door loudly, waiting roughly two seconds before it opened. She looked up at him with a fierce shine in her eyes. He gave her the smallest smirk, his hand leaning against the doorframe. Without warning, Nic grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a deep kiss. She was rough with her lips, catching him off guard, but he recovered quickly. 

Alpha picked her up, kicking the door shut with his foot and slowly making his way over to his bed. 

Nic bit his lip harsher than intended, making him hiss loudly, but the way his hands squeezed around her told her that he really didn't mind. Nic was sure that Alpha was surprised at her coming on to him so strongly and shamelessly—or her coming onto him at all. But she didn't care. She was angry at the world, and that night, she was supposed to be his in bed. 

Alpha detached his lips from Nic's to drop her onto his bed. Nic hissed in lain when she landed, hand flying up to her side. Alpha, who was ready to climb on top and keep going, frowned. He gave her a hard look before drifting his eyes over to where her hand was. 

His fingers reached for the edge of her shirt, tickling her just slightly. "May I?" be asked in a serious voice she didn't expect. 

Nic modded, heart pounding. 

Alpha slowly raised the fabric of her shirt until right before her bra. He grimaced slightly at the sight, moving his fingers to around the big purple bruise. The man glanced up at Nic's face one more time to make sure it was okay before he gently dragged his fingertips across the bruise. It was big and made Nic flinch even though his touch was light. Nic had looked at the bruise in the mirror after coming home. It was really five bruises, though the skin in between hurt as much. Closing her eyes, she could imagine the thumb shape near the back of her right ribs and the four fingers pressed into the front. 

"Did I do this?" Alpha asked, his face steely but his eyes confused. Nic could tell that he was thinking about their night after the first half of Strip or Dare, where he had gotten rough on her. But even he knew, no riding crop made that shape or left a bruise that bad. 

"Cop tried to drag me away," Nic explained shortly with a clearing of her throat. She carefully dragged her shirt back down over her torso, shivering when her hand brushed up against Alpha's. 

"You keep getting hurt," Alpha snapped, referring to her now healed chemical burn. 

When his eyes dragged from Nic's torso to her eyes, she saw that they were filled with anger. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking the anger was directed towards her.

"Try to be more careful," he said in a quieter voice. 

Nic's heart calmed down, but that fury in her didn't. She reached out and grabbed Alpha by the neck of his shirt, tugging her onto him. Caught off guard once again, he fell, but he quickly scrambled to his hands and knees. Nic looked up to see an unreadable emotion in his cloudy grey eyes, though she was used to not being able to read them. His jaw kept clenching the way it did whenever he was frustrated. 

For once, Nic didn't feel terrified or insecure or weak under his gaze. She was filled with an unexpected confidence, or what was really her anger masked as confidence. She leaned up trying to kiss Alpha, but he took one hand to her shoulder and pinned her back down. 

"Kiss me," she complained, trying to no avail to take his hand off her shoulder. 

Alpha was silent for a few moments, taking his eyes from the tip of Nic's head to the waistband of her pants. He dragged his eyes back up, resting on her eyes. Nic could see he was doing his best to hold himself back, but she couldn't fathom why. 

"You're not thinking straight," he finally said, his voice raspy. 

And then his word was final. Any complaints from Nic's end resulted in a harsh "shh" from him. He carefully guided her to lay properly in his bed, throwing the covers over her body. Alpha turned the lights off and snuck under his covers. Unlike the last time they slept in the same bed, he turned into his side so that he was actually facing her, their bodies a respectable twelve inches apart. Alpha saw that Nic's eyes were wide open, watching him with confusion. 

"Goodnight, Nica," he said in a tired voice, his own eyes falling shut. 

"Goodnight," Nic whispered back, watching Alpha in a mixture of awe and confusion as that stony expression on his face melted into peace.


	13. day two

Alpha dragged Nic by the wrist, forcefully pulling her into his room.

She gasped, stumbling a few steps forward before whipping around to face him. "What's your issue?" she cried out.

This only made Alpha angrier. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall, one hand wrapping around her throat, the other hand grabbing her hip and keeping it pinned to the wall.

"Your little attitude problem is my issue, doll face," he growled into her ear, sending shudders all down her body.

Nic tried her hardest to keep an indifferent expression. Alpha's fingers were tight around her throat, leaving her breathing shallow. She pressed her lips into a thin line and turned her face away from him. At his words, she rolled her eyes.

The hand around her throat pressed around her jaw, forcing her to look at Alpha with a gasp.

"Don't you fucking roll your eyes at me," he warned, squeezing his fingertips on her jaw painfully.

"You're not my fucking dad," she spat back, trying to push his hand away from her hips.

Instantly, his light grey eyes darkened. A cold, emotionless smirk spread across his face as he suddenly dropped his hands from Nic's face and hip.

Nic rubbed her jaw gently, watching in confusion as Alpha walked over to the closet. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she watched him rifle through the closet. She froze, wondering if she should take this chance to run away or to jump onto his bed.

Alpha walked away from the closet with something in his hand. With his back to Nic, she couldn't see what he was holding. He walked up to his desk and pulled out the black chair, turning it so it was facing him.

"Come here," he ordered calmly without even turning around.

Nic gulped, shaking in her spot, but she knew that whatever was coming, it would be worse if she didn't listen quickly. She walked over to Alpha, whose body was facing the side of the chair.

"Kneel on it."

With shaking legs, Nic climbed onto the chair so she was kneeling on it facing the back. She crossed her ankles and rested her arms on top of the chair, chest pushed against it. Without warning, Alpha grabbed her arm closest to him and pinned it behind her back. Gasping, this forced Nic to arch her back. His other hand slid slowly from between her shoulder blades to the waistband of her leggings. In one swift movement, he tugged her leggings and her panties down a few inches below her ass. Nic whimpered, eyes shut tight as she knew what was coming.

"I'm only going to ask you once," he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to stop while we're ahead?"

Nic's mind churned. Part of her wanted to say yes, part of her wanted to say no. She was struggling to figure out which part was bigger, which part demanded more attention, which part she actually felt.

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

"Words, Nica. When I talk to you, you answer verbally."

"No," Nic whispered hoarsely

"Full sentences, doll face."

"No, I don't want you to stop."

Alpha didn't miss a beat. Nic had barely finished her sentence before he struck her bare behind, making her arch her back and cry out. Alpha's hand rubbed the spot he hit her for a few second before he spanked her again. Nic bit her lip hard, drawing a little blood as she tried not to flinch too hard. When he spanked her the third time, he gave her a tight squeeze. With each and every strike, pain seared on Nic's behind, but it was followed up by a feeling of pleasure. Nic squirmed in between each spank, awaiting them both eagerly and nervously.

There was a moment where Alpha's hand didn't meet Nic's ass. She opened her eyes warily, wondering if she was finally done, but Alpha still had her arm pinned behind her back. She gulped as she watched Alpha reach for something on his desk—a wooden paddle. Her body froze up as he grabbed it in his massive hands, bringing it around behind her where she couldn't see. How much would wood hurt? Certainly more than his hands.

The paddle hit her ass with a loud smack, making Nic actually shout out. Alpha was ruthless with it, not bothering to rub her between spanks or give her enough time to recover.

"Fuck," she cried out as it hit her again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Maybe this will teach you not to talk back," Alpha said in his deep, raspy voice, the paddle colliding with her ass once more.

"Alpha!" Nic whimpered, a single tear dropping onto her cheek from her sudden flinching movement.

"Baby, I'm not stopping unless you give me the safe word or call me by the right name."

The paddle hit her again. Nic muffled her noises by shoving her palm in her mouth. No matter how much the spanks hurts, they felt good too, and she sure as hell wasn't about to say the safe word. She curled her toes, opening her mouth before the paddle could strike her again. 

"Daddy, please," she said breathily, holding herself tense. Nothing hit her this time. 

Alpha unpinned her arm, letting her take a moment to stretch it out, before offering her a hand. Nic took it, stepping off the chair while tugging her leggings back up. Alpha tugged her to face him, pulling her to his chest. His lips latched to hers, rough and heavy, while his hands made their way to her backside. His hands were gentle in comparison, soothing her tender skin.


	14. day three, pt. one

The five of them decided to go out for lunch that day.

It had been so long since they'd done anything fun outside the apartment. In fact, in her time staying there, Nic couldn't recall a single memory made anywhere but the apartment or a protest. Besides, they were getting sick of eating box pasta and shitty sandwiches all the time.

The plan was to pick the location in the car ride there, which Nic thought was completely stupid and bound to result in them driving around for at least an hour, but Tank and Athena insisted that it was a genius idea. Nic decided it wasn't worth it to argue with them; Tank and Athena were no doubt the most stubborn minds in the whole apartment.

Nic finished tying her curly brown hair into a loose braid. It was day three hair, which meant it wasn't greasy enough to be washed, but it was deformed enough that it couldn't just be worn out. She stepped in front of her mirror, patting down the light blue dress she was wearing. Nic didn't typically wear a lot of dresses, especially since the five of them didn't go out a lot, so she figured she might as well wear one at the rare chance she got.

Nic's head turned when she heard her door creak open. She smiled slightly when Alpha walked in, closing the door behind him. As usual, he wasn't wearing a smile on his face. Those were rare and only used for specific purposes. His grey eyes stared her down in that intimidating way they did, but Nic was starting to get a feeling that he did that on purpose.

"Hello," she said quietly, turning to face the mirror again, pretending to adjust the straps on her dress. Really, she just wanted to busy herself with something because being in front of Alpha made her an awkward wreck.

"I like the dress," he said in his raspy voice, stepping up to stand behind her. He was wearing black jeans and a simple white shirt.

"Thank you," Nic said. It was weird talking to Alpha like this. She had gotten really used to him giving her rude, blunt sentences or just intimidating glares. Then, she had gotten used to him whispering dirty things into her ears. Normal conversation? Still something new.

"I have a surprise for you," he added, his lips dipping down to Nic's exposed neck.

Nic closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as Alpha placed light nips from her collarbones to the bottom of her jaw, sending tingles down her spine. One of his arms came around to firmly wrap around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to give him more space.

Alpha chuckled into her neck, his warm breath oddly making Nic shiver. His hand slowly went down her thigh for the hem of her dress, making Nic's mouth drop open just slightly. So far, he hadn't really touched her there yet. She tensed up as he pulled the hem of her dress up and reached for her panties.

Alpha's fingers slipped inside them, but to Nic's surprise, he didn't start fingering her. No; her eyes popped open in surprise and a gasp left her lips when what felt like two cold, metal balls entered her.

"What the fuck is that?" she exclaimed, the only appropriate response to something like that. She looked at Alpha in shock through the mirror.

Alpha slid his hand out of her panties, fixing the hem of her dress. He shot a glare at her reflection, a warning for what he'd call her "attitude."

Nic took a deep breath in and out, trying to cool herself down. She knew that if she even remotely snapped at him, he'd find some way to "punish" her—which she didn't usually mind, but it was probably more productive to speak to him peacefully if she wanted answers.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice painfully light. It was obvious she was forcing it, but it was enough for Alpha. "What did you just... put in me?" she said that last bit with a weird look on her face, because it was weird.

"You'll find out soon, babygirl," he said with a small smirk, placing one last kiss on Nic's shoulder before stepping away and taking her hand. "Now c'mon. If we don't get to the car before Riot, he might convince Athena to go to Subway." Alpha shuddered to himself at the thought.

They ended up getting in the car before Riot, managing to shut up him up before he could start a speech on why going to Subway was a good idea. The five of them bickered for a while, arguing over which cuisine they should eat. Riot still wanted subway, Tank wanted Thai, Alpha wanted Italian—Nic couldn't even keep up with who was arguing about what.

She pulled out her phone, making a quick search before speaking up. "Okay, shut up!" she called out, surprised when all the bickering actually subsided. "There's a black-owned restaurant nearby. It looks pretty good, lots of pancakes and crap if you're more in the mood for brunch—" she shot a look at Tank, known for his sweet tooth "—and some really good sounding sandwiches. This one has brie... anyway, it has a bunch of other stuff."

"I vote supporting black-owned businesses," Riot piped up, his voice followed by some merry cheers from across the car.

Chuckling, Nic passed her phone to the front so that Athena could get the directions. As she moved, she suddenly remembered the two little balls that Alpha had put inside her. God, that's weird, she thought to herself as she leaned back, wondering what the purpose of that even was.

The ride was spent passing Nic's phone around looking at the menu, talking eagerly about what they were going to order while nobody really listened to each other. She finally got her phone back as they pulled up to the restaurant. It was brightly colored, lots of blues, greens, and yellows on the outside. They walked in and were quickly seated by a young woman with a big smile.

Nic tucked into the booth, sitting near a window. She glanced up as Alpha sat beside her, his knee brushing against her thigh. She so desperately wanted to grill him on what was inside her, but, clearly, the time and place were all wrong. Sighing, she sunk into her spot and opened up the menu, skipping right to the sandwiches.

When the woman came by with a notepad to ask them what drinks they'd like, Nic set her menu down and waited for her to look at her.

"Sparkling water, please," Athena said with her award-winning smile.

"A chocolate milk-shake," Tank said with his lopsided grin, flashing the waitress a wink.

"Coffee would be great," Riot said calmly as he he flipped his menu shut in his nimble fingers.

"Water, no ice," Alpha said, his voice smooth.

The waitress turned to Nic, clicking the end of her pen.

Nic opened her mouth to say "water, please," but instead a gasp escaped her. All eyes turned to her as her cheeks turned bright red. She didn't even notice the smirk on Alpha's face as she started pretending to choke on her own spit to cover up her gasp. Inside her core, where two little balls lay, a vibrating sensation started spreading out, making Nic clamp her legs shut tight.

"Uh, I think she'll have a water," Alpha turned to the waitress, clapping Nic's back with his hand like he would if she were actually coughing.

The waitress gave Nic a weird look, but she nodded and walked away. As soon as she was out of eyesight, the vibrating stopped. Nic's coughing stopped in lieu, and she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Spit went down the wrong tube," she said in a weak voice, making her three friends across from her give her amused looks and resume their talking

"'Spit went down the wrong tube,' huh?" Alpha whispered next to her, his hand gliding to rest on her thigh.

Nic tensed up, slowly turning her head to face him. "Are you doing this?" she muttered angrily, but she kept a smile on her face in case anyone was looking.

"Doing what?" Alpha responded innocently, giving her a feigned expression of confusion that made her want to slap the shit out of him. 

Right then, that vibrating sensation returned, but it was stronger this time. Nic grabbed the hand on her thigh with her own, clutching it tight like a lifeline as she clamped her lips shut. Her eyes dropped to Alpha's other hand, which was holding onto a tiny remote.

And just like that, the feeling was gone.

Nic angrily picked Alpha's hand off of her thigh and dropped it onto his. The lady came back with their drinks, setting them down at each person's respective area. Nic waited nervously as each person before her ordered their food. When the waitress got to her, she waited a moment for the sensation to come, but sighed when relief when it didn't.

"Can I get the grilled chicken sandwich with the greens, tomatoes, and Chipotle m—" Nic bit her lip harshly, turning her head to the side to face the window so that nobody could see the expression on her face. She pressed her hands to her thighs and crossed her legs as the vibrating gradually got stronger and stronger to the point where it was impossible to stay silent. Rather than moaning like a dumbass in front of three of her other friends and a waitress who already thought there was something wrong with her, she faked another coughing fit, giving the waitress an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that," she heard Alpha say over her coughing, "she has a respiratory thing. I think she wants her sandwich with the Chipotle mayo."

"O-okay," the waitress said, clearly stunned. "Will she be alright?"

"I've got this, thank you."

Nic assumed the waitress must have walked away when the vibrating finally stopped. She sighed out of relief, brushing some loose hairs from her face. She didn't dare look at Alpha, instead choosing to deal with the stunned looks on her friends' faces.

"Respiratory thing?" Athena questioned, giving them both an odd look.

"I didn't know what else to say—that she accidentally inhaled her spit twice?" Alpha retorted beside her. Normally, Nic would laugh or snort at the joke, but she was in a rather angrier mood compared to humorous. 

Athena, Riot, and Tank all snickered.

"How do you fuck up swallowing spit twice?" Tank sniggered, taking a swig of his milkshake. It left a brown mustache on his upper lip. Nic was going to point it out, but decided that leaving it there was payback enough for his comment.

"Yeah, look at Nic, she doesn't know how to fucking breathe either," Nic muttered saltily, sinking lower in her spot. 

She was able to bite back her gasp this time when the vibrating came back suddenly. She shot a look to Alpha, who gave her a wink and a smirk.

"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom," she said all of a sudden, attempting to step over Alpha who seemed to make it his job to make it as hard as possible for her to leave the booth.

However, there was no point trying, as a waiter who was passing by overheard and said, "Oh, we don't have restrooms here. Sorry, sweetheart." 

His face looked genuinely apologetic, but Nic wanted to punch it in.

She sat down with a huff, arms crossed like an angry toddler, mind churning for ways to escape the booth and dig those stupid balls out of her fucking pussy. Her face brightened up all of a sudden as she announced to the group, "I have to grab something from the car!"

She tried to climb over Alpha, but he merely pushed her back in her seat.

"What is it, doll? I'll go get it for you," he said with the fakest and sweetest smile on his lips.

Nic wanted to tell him that his little act would be more believable if there was less smiling and more intense staring, jaw clenching, and growling.

"No, I can handle it, thank you," she said back in a sickly voice, smiling at him sweetly but showing poison with her eyes. Said eyes grew wide as the vibrating started up again, this time at a low setting, but enough to drive her mad.

"I don't think so," he said, eyes narrowing just enough for her to catch it. He then turned to the rest of the group. "Don't let her leave—I don't want her to choke on her spit again. What if nobody is there to save her?" He got up with a grin, no doubt going to the car to grab the imaginary object that Nic needed.

Nic huffed, rolling her eyes. "You know what? Forget it," she called out, forcing a smile onto her lips as she looked at Athena, Riot, and Tank. "I don't need it..."

Alpha sat down beside her with a satisfied smile. He placed his hand back on her inner thigh and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Remember, darling, say that one word and I'll stop any time.

That would have been the perfect time for her to spit out "vanilla" right in his face, but the dark and sultry look in his left Nic speechless. He didn't bother her with the vibrating for a little while, allowing Nic to actually listen in on the conversation her friends were having. Every once in a while, Alpha's thumb would rub her skin, or his hand would move an inch higher, making shivers dance across her. Occasionally they'd make eye contact, and he'd still have that dark look in his eyes that made Nic's heat wetter.

The food finally came around, the sandwich placed before her eyes looking leagues more enticing than any box pasta she had at the apartment. Right as she picked up her fork, the vibrating came back, stronger than any time before. Nic couldn't take it.

"God, vanilla!" she exclaimed, dropping her napkin. The vibrating stopped immediately. Nic didn't even blush as she bent down and picked the napkin up off the ground. She glanced up at her friends across from her. "Vanilla ice cream," she clarified, their confused expressions dissipating.

Nic turned to look at Alpha—his grey eyes stormy and wandering all over her skin—as she spoke again. "That's what I want for dessert."


	15. day three, pt. two

To Nic's frustration, they didn't go back to the apartment after lunch.

Since she said the safe word, he hadn't turned the vibrator back on, but knowing that it was in her and could switch on at any moment infuriated her. He thwarted her every attempt of taking it out, including physically dragging her away from restrooms.

It was two o'clock when they finished lunch and when they decided to watch a movie in the theater before going back to the apartment. Alpha was the one who enthusiastically suggested the movie they ended up watching. He didn't mention anything about it being three and a half hours long, but Nic had a feeling that that was it's biggest appeal to him.

The movie started at 2:30, so they had to speed to the theater. Despite arriving only five minutes before it started, they were able to get tickets with ease. Probably because nobody in their right mind would opt to watch a movie that long. Upon entering the theater, Nic quickly realized that she was right. It was practically entirely empty, most of the viewers in the front.

Alpha grabbed her wrist as they walked in, forcing her to trail further behind the others. He walked slower, watching then get seats further down in the middle before dragging Nic into seats at the top.

"What are you doing?" Nic hissed as the lights went out.

"I like these seats," he smirked, making a point out of turning to face the massive screen and watching the advertisements with great interest.

Nic rolled her eyes to herself, knowing full well that he made her sit fifteen rows behind the closest person so he could torture her. And she knew she wouldn't want to stop him.

As the advertisements and opening credits faded away, the movie began. Nic flinched at how loud the volume was, not expecting the movie to start out like that. She watched the roaring cars race past each other on an empty highway, frowning as she wondered why in hell the drivers were doing that.

Next to her, Alpha chuckled lowly, but Nic could barely heard him over the volume. He leaned in close to her ear, lips brushing against it as he spoke, "That's cute, princess, you really think I'm going to let you concentrate on that movie."

Nic's stomach flipped, but she forced herself to focus on the screen. Objects and people flew past her eyes, but she honestly didn't register anything that was going on. Her mind was occupied with the strong hand slowly edging from her knee up to her thigh.

"You're so annoying," she whispered, trying to ignore his burning gaze.

His hand squeezed on her thigh. "Take that back."

"No."

"Take it back, Anica," he voice dropped an octave, raspy in Nic's ear. She shuddered, but wouldn't relent.

"Make me, Alpha."

"One last chance, or I promise I'll make you regret it."

His husky voice was warm on her neck but sent chills down her spine.

"Didn't I say make me?"

Alpha chuckled darkly, almost as if he'd been hoping she'd say something like that. Nic watched out of the corner of her eyes as he stepped out of his seat. He swiftly moved to stand in front of her, blocking her vision of the screen. Nic moved her head, trying to see past him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Despite her blatant avoidance, Alpha leaned down and out two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up to him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply for a few seconds before pulling apart.

Even in the dim lighting, Nic could see the raging fire in his eyes.

"Say the word and I'll stop. And if you don't..." He hesitated, eyes lingering on her lips, "I'll do anything and everything I want to you."

Alpha knelt down in front of Nic's legs which were pressed together. With surprisingly gentle hands, he eased them apart, letting him move his body between them. Nic clutched the arms of her seat tightly, barely blinking as she stared at the screen. What was even going on in the movie? All she was registering from it was the loud noises. Loud enough to cover up her noises.

Nic bit her lip when she felt him hook his fingers around her panties. She lifted her hips up slightly, letting him peel them off her. He lifted her feet one by one to completely take them off. Alpha then grabbed her legs, pulling her to the edge of her seat. He pulled her legs over his shoulders, glanced up to give a smirk to the girl who refused to look anywhere but at the screen, and picked up the hem of her dress to duck his head under it.

Before Nic felt lips on her heat, before she felt a tongue in her nerves, she felt that familiar vibrating feeling. She cursed silently, knowing that Alpha was probably playing with the settings. Nic grasped the arms of her seat tighter, clamping her lips together as the vibrating rocked her core. Then, and despite herself, she let out a pleased sigh.

Alpha's lips had finally found her pussy. Nic curled her toes as his tongue dragged painfully slowly through her slit. She forced herself not to buck her hips towards him. His tongue dipped deep inside of her, moving in precise circles that hit each and every side of her inner walls, making Nic bit her lip so hard she drew blood. She lifted her hips just slightly.

Alpha's hands immediately found her hips, pushing them down to the seat forcefully. Nic let out a gasp as the vibrating inside her sped up, one of the vibratory humming against her g spot. She arched her back, lifting one of her legs higher than the other. Alpha turned his head just slightly, the new angle making all the difference as a soft whimper left her lips. His tongue worked faster, lapping her up as her pussy grew wetter and wetter. Nic couldn't stop herself—her trembling hands left the sides of her seat and grabbed Alpha's hair, tugging as hard as she could. Alpha groaned in response, sending sublime vibrations all the way up Nic's body.

Then his lips latched onto her clit.

Nic ground her hips in Alpha's face, whimpering and twitching every time his tongue flicked her clit. She felt the vibrators speed up once more. The combination of the vibrations and Alpha's mouth working amazing wonders on her clit was too much for her to handle. A small moan floated past her lips, and if she had been somewhere where nobody else could hear her, that moan would have been loud and full.

A few moments later, Nic could feel it coming. That feeling of euphoria was starting to build and build, and Nic could tell that this orgasm was going to be one of the best of her life. Her legs began twitching, her hands tugged on his hair tighter.

"Oh, I'm gonna c—"

The vibrating stopped. His tongue pulled away. That built up feeling of absolute pleasure drained dawat, leaving Nic panting, wide-eyed, and very upset.

"What?" she whispered, watching Alpha rising from his spot on the ground. "Why?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Alpha smiled at her coldly, in a way that was half a smirk. He leaned down to her, grabbing her jaw tightly and smashing his lips against hers. Nic's tongue played with his for a few moments before he pulled away.

"Do you regret it?" he asked in his raspy voice, cold grey eyes burning holes in her head.

"What?" she whispered, bewildered and frustrated.

"Not taking it back."

Nic's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"I swear, Nica, if you don't start using your words..." Alpha said in an exasperated voice, letting her imagine what the rest of his sentence might be.

"I regret it," she whispered, heart pounding wildly.

"Good," Alpha smirked, sitting back down beside her all casually.

"Wait," Nic suddenly remembered, pressing her legs together, "my panties, where are they?"

"Oh, they're safe in my pocket," Alpha replied casually, taking great interest in the movie.

"Oh. Can I have them?"

Alpha's smirk spread broad across his face, his finger tip dragging across his lower lip.

"No."


	16. day four, pt. one

Nic woke up at about 11:00 A.M. the next day. She checked her phone and frowned seeing how late it was, rolling over to turn onto her other side.

On the other side of the bed, Alpha was sound asleep. Nic had noticed for the past few nights that he never held her or cuddled when they went to sleep. It was like while they were having sex—or more specifically, while he was teasing her, considering he hadn't given her a single orgasm yet—he was openly flirty and humorous among other things, but as soon as they were having any other interaction, he was back to cold and distant.

Nic rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to deal with his volatile behavior. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed and plopped down onto the hardwood floor, adjusting her wrinkled clothes before heading to her room. There, she brushed her teeth and took a refreshing shower. Nic hadn't told anyone, but she had applied for a job interview a few days back, and the interview was today. Despite waking up so late, she still had time to make it if she didn't stall.

Nic quickly dressed herself in a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and a blazer. She grimaced at the blazer before putting it on, noting to herself that she should get a new one—she'd had that one since her debating days in high school.

Slipping on some modest heels and checking to make sure her hair wasn't too unruly, she grabbed her phone and portfolio folder. Nic quietly walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where Tank was leaning against the island shirtless. When he saw her walk in, he dragged his eyes up and down, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked her, setting his phone to the side.

"Job interview," Nic replied shortly, her voice giving away her nerves. She flattened her palms out on the sides of her skirt to hide their slight shaking. She really wanted this job—as nice as it was to simply lounge around the apartment all the time, she wanted to get out sometimes too.

"Oh, what's it for?" Tank smirked.

Nic opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach. Tank moved around the island to get to the fridge, pulling out some milk and grabbing the box of cereal that was already sitting there. Nic smiled at him gratefully.

"It's for this European makeup company. They have a location pretty close by, and they're looking for lab assistants," Nic said, smiling nervously as she grabbed the bowl of cereal from Tank and set it down in front of her on the island.

"Oh, I think I vaguely remember you telling me you do science shit in college. What's your major again?"

"Material sciences," Nic replied, muffled by the bowl she pressed to her lips to down the rest of her cereal. 

"Sounds smart," Tank said thickly, a goofy grin on his lips.

Nic rolled her eyes, smiling as she placed her bowl in the sink. "I have to leave now, though. Would you let everyone know I'll be back in maybe two hours?" she asked, straightening her skirt.

"Sure," Tank shrugged. "I think everyone decided to sleep in, they might not even be up when you get home."

With a nod, Nic was out the door with her phone clutched tightly, walking down the steps of the apartment building to see her Uber was already waiting for her. She opened the door to the back and climbed in rather ungracefully, giving a small smile to the driver before he took off. Nic spent the twenty-five minute ride rubbing her sweating palms on the side of her dress, glancing out the window every five seconds expecting to arrive. She'd occasionally pick up her phone to aimlessly text someone or play a stupid game, but then she'd drop it and go back to being nervous. She opened up her portfolio and checked to make sure her resume, references, pens, and notepad were all in there, and then ten minutes later she did the exact same thing again.

Nic's phone vibrated against her thigh, and she picked it up instantly. What if the company was calling to tell her the interview was off?

She looked at the screen to see that Athena was texting her, and sighed out of semi-relief. Using her thumb, she slid up on the screen to see the message.

Athena  
Received 12:06 PM  
good luck bitch! ur gonna kill it

Nic grinned, shaking her head. 

Athena  
Sent 12:06 PM  
i'm so ducking nervous literally shoot me

Athena  
Received 12:06 PM  
they'd be idiots not to take u. tho idk how ur lab skills are but still

Nic sighed, glancing out the window. As she looked back down at her phone to respond, the speeding car hit what must have been a road bump, making her phone fumble in her hands before it flew to her feet. The driver didn't even mumble an apology as Nic rolled her eyes and bent down to grab it, seeing the screen was still on messaging. She typed out a quick "i don't deserve you babe" and pressed send, turning her phone off and sliding it inside her portfolio. 

A little later, the phone vibrated again. She pulled it out and swiped the screen open. 

Alpha  
Received 12:09 PM  
what?

Nic frowned, wondering what his issue was. That was until she looked up just a bit to see the very first message in their conversation, sent by her just moments ago. 

Nic's jaw dropped open as her fingers fumbled to type out a response. 

Alpha  
Sent 12:10 PM  
shit. sent that to the wrong person sorry

He responded quickly. 

Alpha  
Received 12:10 PM  
sure you did

Alpha  
Sent 12:11 PM  
it wasn't for you

Alpha  
Received 12:11 PM  
are you really that insecure around me

Nic rolled her eyes and turned her phone off. She was already nervous, so she didn't need Alpha making her annoyed too. A minute later, when he probably realized she wasn't responding, her phone buzzed with another text from him.

Alpha  
Received 12:12 PM  
what time is your interview?

Alpha  
Sent 12:12 PM  
12:30

Alpha  
Received 12:13 PM  
what are you doing?

Nic huffed—what was with all the questioning? It was like she had already begun her interview.

Alpha  
Sent 12:13 PM  
sitting in a car.

Alpha  
Received 12:13 PM  
you should sit on my face instead

Nic barely had time to gasp at the message, because just as she started choking on her spit, the Uber pulled up to the make-up company she would be interviewing at. Shooting a smile and a thanks at the driver, she stepped out of the car with her phone and portfolio, watching him zoom away like he couldn't wait to get away from her. Nic frowned, slightly offended. She wasn't even a bad passenger.

You get three stars for attitude, she thought to herself, tapping at her phone as she turned and walked into the main entrance of the building.

Tucking her phone into the pocket of her skirt, she walked up to the receptionist typing away at her computer. When Nic got closer, she could see the screen reflecting on the forty-some year old woman, cringing when she saw the main screen of a popular dating website on it.

"Excuse me?" she cleared her throat, seeing the receptionist click the screen away.

The receptionist peered at her over her glasses, scanning her up and down with a scrutinizing look. "Here for an interview for lab assistant?" she asked monotonously, as if she were tired of Nic's presence already.

Damn, why are strangers so annoyed around me today?

"Yes, I am," Nic replied, straightening her back. She felt her phone vibrate against her thigh, but she ignored it.

The receptionist pointed to the hall on Nic's right, a long manicured finger waving in the air. "The third door on the left. Good luck."

Nic thanked the receptionist, turning on her heel to walk slowly down the hall. She noticed that with every step she took, she could hear her heels clicking on the floor. It made her straighten her posture and lift her chest up—that sound always made her feel like a powerful woman.

She pulled the third door on the left open, peering inside to see a few people about her age seated on their phones before she stepped inside herself. A few of them glanced up at her as she walked past them, but nobody said a word. Nic took a seat at a wall where nobody else was, looking up as she sat to see two doors on the other side. She presumed that's where each interview was taking place, two at at time.

Nic pulled her phone out to check the time, while at the same time it buzzed again with another notification. She swiped up with a scowl, seeing two new messages from Alpha.

Alpha  
Received 12:14 PM  
i woke up with morning wood and you weren't there to help me :(

Nic nearly laughed out loud at the sad face. It was truly astonishing how Alpha's behavior changed when the topic was about sex versus when the topic was about literally anything else.

Alpha  
Received 12:16 PM  
are you ignoring me? 

Alpha  
Sent 12:16 PM  
yes

Nic shook her head at her screen, tapping the sides of her phone as she waited for his next messages. She couldn't wrap her head around it—he could be intimidating, terrifying even, one moment, but annoying and overly sexual the next.

Alpha  
Received 12:17 PM  
that's rude. might just have to punish you

Alpha  
Sent 12:17 PM  
do you ever think about anything other than sex?

Alpha  
Received 12:17 PM  
do you?

Touché.

Nic glanced up around the room, getting an odd feeling that someone was watching her. However, all the other people were just like her—staring down at their phones. Someone sniffed, and Nic turned her head instantly to see a girl with straight black hair blowing her nose.

Shaking her head, she looked back down at her phone.

Alpha  
Sent 12:17 PM  
yeah, I'm thinking abt my interview

Alpha  
Received 12:18 PM  
hmm. I'm thinking about you

Before Nic could even finish reading his short message, he sent another one

Alpha  
Received 12:18 PM  
*your ass

Alpha  
Sent 12:18 PM  
what did I do to have to put up with you?

Alpha  
Received 12:18 PM  
oh didn't you just say you don't deserve me though?

Alpha  
Sent 12:19 PM  
shut up

Alpha  
Received 12:19 PM  
make me

Nic stared at her phone, twiddling her thumbs, unsure of what to say.

Alpha  
Received 12:20 PM  
nica?

Alpha  
Sent 12:20 PM  
yea?

Alpha  
Received 12:20 PM  
good luck

Nic smiled small to herself, tucking her phone back into her pocket just as one of the doors swung open, a girl with wild blonde hair storming out the room without giving a glance to anyone. Everyone waiting looked up at her with open mouths, watching her leave the waiting area with furious tears down her eyes.

Nic gulped nervously.

"Anica Jean?" a woman peeped through the open interview door, scanning the seated people with tired eyes.

Nic stood up, straightening her pencil skirt, catching the woman's attention. She gave her a small smile and a wave, following her into the interview room.

The room was a little small, making Nic feel a little claustrophobic, but that was probably her nerves. She sat in a comfy little chair in front of a table, behind which the red-haired woman joined an older looking man.

"How are you, Anica?" the man asked, sounding much more awake than the red-haired woman looked.

"I'm great—Dr. Chaves, right?"

He nodded, smiling. "And this is Dr. Yanovna."

"Good afternoon, I hope your days have been fine so far," Nic greeted, hoping her nerves didn't show through her smile.

"Thank you—so to start off, would you mind telling us why you want this position?"

And just like that, her interview began, a circle of them asking her questions and her responding in ways she hoped made her seem smart but modest at the same time. Slowly, her nerves seemed to ease. All the questions they were asking her were questions that she had expected and prepared for.

"So, Anica, what would you say your greatest weakness is? How are you working on them?" Dr. Yanovna asked, twirling a pen in her fingers.

Nic opened her mouth right when her phone vibrated against her thigh. The people in front of her just smiled at her, probably because this has happened in other interviews as well. She cleared her throat. "Well, I guess it's both a strength and weakness. I'm good at following rules and guidelines, but that also means sometimes I'll follow people's words blindly—"

Her phone vibrated again, catching her off guard. 

She cleared her throat. "—especially when I think highly of them. It's something I'm working on, both in professional and daily situations—"

Another buzz.

"—by forcing myself to take a moment to think over the possible consequences—"

Again, her phone vibrated.

Dr. Chave cut her off before she could continue. "Ms. Jean, perhaps you should check your phone. It may be urgent."

"Thank you," Nic hushed gratefully, slipping her phone out of her pocket. It lit up, displaying one name.

Alpha (3)

Nic bit her lip, forcing herself not to glower at her phone. She quickly silenced it, slipping it back in her pocket, swearing to herself that she had silenced it that morning before she even left.

She looked up at her interviewers rather warily, glancing between them. "Anything else?"

"Actually," Dr. Chave cleared his throat, placing his hands over each other, "I think we've heard everything we needed to." He glanced at Dr. Yanovna, who nodded in agreement.

They both stood up, holding their hands out to shake hers.

"Oh," Nic said quietly as she stood. She shook Dr. Yanovna's hand followed by Dr. Chave's, making sure her handshake was firm despite the crushing feeling in her heart.

Dr. Yanovna seemed to catch the look on her face. "Don't read into this," she said, a reassuring smile on her lips brightening her tired eyes just a bit, "your interview went well. You should hear back from us in a few days."

Nic instantly brightened, so obviously so that Dr. Chave chuckled at her. "Thank you, really, thank you," she said, gripping her portfolio to her chest as they opened the door for her. "And have a wonderful day!"

She didn't even hear the next name they called out, deafened by her rushing blood, a grin on her face as she walked to the door to leave the waiting room.

"Wait!"

Nic turned around to see a blond man stand up from his chair and approach her. She frowned, wondering what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"Were you at that protest? Where the old man fell?"

Nic's frown deepened. "Yes... who are you?" she questioned in an accusative tone.

"Don't you remember me? I got dragged away with you?" he chuckled, and Nic got a good look at his puppy brown eyes and floppy blond hair.

Nic's eyes widened. "Oh! Yes, yes I do remember you. Did you manage to get away? One of my friends pulled me away."

The man shook his head, a frown playing on his lips. "No, I got arrested for assaulting an officer—which I guess I kinda did, but he had it coming. Anyway, they let me go after a few days. Their evidence was more incriminating towards them."

Nic winced slightly, eyeing the man and memorizing his face. "How are you going to explain that in your interview?"

He shrugged. "I'll just be honest, I guess. I'm Lucas," he said with a sweet smile, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Nic took it and shook, smiling herself. "I'm Anica—Nic," she introduced herself.

"Can I get your number?"

Nic's eyes widened slightly, her hand slipping from his.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, keeping eye contact with her as his smile turned bashful. "There's something attractive about a girl who'll attack cops with me."

Nic smiled, which instantly made him brighten up. "Sure," she said, taking his unlocked phone and typing her number in. "Good luck—it's funny that we'd be interviewing for the same position," she said with a small laugh, passing his phone back.

"Yeah—but I heard they're taking three people. Maybe we'll be two of them," he said with a small smile, dropping his phone into his pocket.

Nic tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Maybe. I know I wouldn't mind. Listen, I have to get going now, but shoot me a text, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said with a soft laugh, and Nic could feel his eyes on her as she opened the door and walked back out into the hallway.

Nic was glad to see a different Uber driver on the way home. She watched the houses pass through the window, still riding a high from being told that the interview went well. Her phone buzzed all of a sudden, lighting up to show two tames.

Alpha (3)

Unknown (1)

Nic slid up, opening Alpha's messages first.

Alpha  
Received 12:40 PM  
so have you considered the whole sitting on my face thing?

Alpha  
Received 12:42 PM  
wait are you in your interview right now?

Alpha  
Received 12:42 PM  
crap sorry. you got this

Nic then moved her fingers to open her message from who she assumed was Lucas.

Unknown  
Received 12:51 PM  
hey this is Lucas. just thought this would make you laugh—I got up to get a coffee from the hallway and managed to spill it down my shirt. now they're going to think I'm a criminal AND dysfunctional.

Nic smiled down at her phone before turning it off and looking back out the window, a deep sigh flying past her lips.


	17. Day four, pt two

Nic felt badass the entire car ride home. She was 90% sure she was going to get the job, and that exhilarated her. She was a powerful woman, she could do anything.

"How'd it go?!" Athena leapt and practically screeched in her face when she opened the front door.

Nic grinned. "Oh, not so bad," she said in a floaty voice. "I don't find out until the next few days, but I'm feeling confident."

Tank locked her in a loose chokehold, ruffling up her hair and saying, "My girl's got brains."

Riot wrapped her in a hug, murmuring a muffled congratulations into her hair before letting go.

You are a strong, independent woman, Nic complimented herself smugly as she walked down the hall to her room.

She opened her door to see a shirtless man standing and looking out her window, his insane back muscles rippling as he raised an arm to mess up his hair. When Alpha turned his head just the slightest to look at her, she could see a smirk dragging across his pink lips.

Nic's heart skipped a beat, but she walked into her room as confident as ever, tossing her portfolio onto her bed. She locked her door quietly before stepping in front of her mirror, pretty much checking herself out in the business casual clothes she'd be wearing more often soon enough. She turned to the side, checking out how her behind looked in her pencil skirt.

"That's a tight skirt," Alpha notes in his raspy voice, but Nic pretended she didn't hear it.

She pretended he wasn't there.

Nic untucked here blouse from her skirt, pulling it over her head to leave her torso bare except for a plain nude bra. She didn't even glance at Alpha, who sucked in a harsh breath, before dragging the zipper on her skirt down til it loosened. She shimmied the skirt down her thighs until it fell on it own and looked around her ankles. Nic stepped out of the skirt and picked it up, grabbing her blouse as well. She threw those onto her chair, figuring they'd be good for at least one more wear.

So then Nic stood in front of her mirror in a nude bra and black panties, feeling sexy and powerful even without a matching set of underwear. She dragged her hands down her sides, dipping them with her waist.

"Nic, what are you doing?" Alpha said in a low and dangerous voice, taking a few short steps away from the window and towards her.

Nic took one last look at herself before turning to her dresser where she kept her more comfortable clothes. She bent down more than what was necessary, dragging a draw her open and picking out a nice pair of grey lounge shorts and a black sweatshirt to pair.

"Nic," Alpha pressed, taking another few steps forward. He clearly didn't like being ignored.

Nic threw the clothes onto her bed, reaching to her shoulder for her bra strap. She's be wearing a sweatshirt, so nobody would be able to tell if she was wearing a bra or not. With steady fingers, she pulled her bra strap down her left shoulder and pulled her arm through. She did the sane on the right.

"Anica."

Nic reaches behind herself for the bra clasps. With nimble fingers, she undid the clasps, and her bra fell to the ground. She swiftly kicked it away, turning her eyes back to the clothes on her bed.

A strong hand grabbed her jaw, forcing her head to turn and face Alpha. His pupils had dilated, making his steel grey eyes look pitch black and dangerous. Nic was surprised that his eyes didn't drop lower than her lips, even with her breasts out in the open. No, they were skimming her face and examining each and every detail of it, making her feel just as exposed as if his hands were traversing her body.

"How'd it go?" he asked her, his eyes distracted by her lips when she wet them with the tip of her tongue.

"Fine," Nic said, tilting her head up a little more. "Though your constant notifications didn't help."

Alpha gave her a warning look, but it didn't phase Nic. His hands moved to wrap around her bare torso, pushing her against his. He bent his head down to press his lips against hers, and Nic couldn't help but to loosen up in his grip. His lips worked at hers hungrily, feverish against smooth. He seemed to have forgotten to shave that morning, because she could feel a light scruff scratching against her soft cheeks. One of Alpha's hands dipped down her back to grab her ass, squeezing it harshly. Nic gasped, and his tongue pushed through her parted lips to wrestle with hers.

Too soon, he pulled away, leaving Nic's lipstick smudged.

"I'm going to make you feel good. Is that okay?" he asked her, but for some reason it sounded like a command.

"Yes," Nic replied instantly, lifting her chest in mild pride when her voice didn't come out as a whisper or a whimper.

"On the bed, panties off," he ordered simply, turning around to face the wall opposite the bed.

Nic wasted no time scrambling onto her bed, positioning herself so her back was against all her pillows. She took the panties off and threw them in the direction of where her bra was laying on the floor, closing her legs immediately. She looked up to see Alpha's back muscles contracting as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, leaving him in briefs.

He turned around to face Nic, mercilessly dragging his eyes up and down her naked body. He then set a knee onto the bed, leaning forward and grabbing her by the ankles to pull her body closer to him. Nic yelped as she felt her entire. body being dragged a foot or two forward, propping herself up onto her elbows to see.

Alpha set his hand on the inside of Nic's thigh, keeping steady eye contact with her as she slowly dragged the hand higher and higher. One of his fingers dragged a slow, torturous stroke up her center. Nic bit her lip, her head falling back and her eyes rolling shut.

"Wet already..." Alpha mused in a quiet voice that barely reached Nic.

His fingers continued stroking her, avoiding the one place where she really needed him. Alpha slowly climbed further up the bed so his hand was still between Nic's thighs and his face was inches from hers. His head dipped down until his lips met Nic's collarbones, kissing that spot right above them. His lips worked a wet trail from her collarbone, up her neck, under her jaw, and stopped at her ear.

"You know what I did this morning?" he rasped against her ear as his fingers finally rose higher to press against her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Nic immediately arched her back, one of her legs slowly rising off her bed as she felt his sturdy hands rub circles around her clit. Keeping as quiet as possible, she started panting, feeling warmth spread through her.

"I came thinking about you," he groaned against her ear, pushing his clothed member against her thigh at the same pace his finger rubbed and flicked her clit.

Nic's mouth hung open as she shifted her hips against his hand. Her chest grew tighter, her speeding heart picking up its pace.

"I was thinking about your long legs wrapped around my waist," he muttered, warm breath spreading over her ear, "or my cock shoved between those pretty little lips... or your tight pussy clenching around me. Fuck, it makes me hard just thinking about it now."

Sure enough, she could feel his clothed cock on her thigh grow harder and bigger. Nic gasped when she felt two fingers slip into her suddenly, tightening herself around them.

"Relax," Alpha whispered in her ear, and trembling, Nic did her best to relax her muscles.

Alpha's fingers pumped in and out of her, curling up inside of her to hit that one specific spot. Nic writhed under his touch, making him pull himself off of her so that the could balance on his knees. He put his free hand on her stomach, forcing her body to stay on the bed. His other hand picked up its pace, pumping so fast and so hard that with each movement, a small whimper left Nic's mouth.

And then his hand was gone, making her open her eyes and look to see what was wrong. When she looked, Alpha was kneeling on the ground. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him again so that her ass was nearly hanging off the bed.

"Don't worry, babygirl, I'll let you come this time. But not just yet. I can't make you feel good until I taste you again..."

Alpha gave her a cruel smirk before his face dipped between her thighs. He moved her legs to rest over his shoulders before his lips finally met her dripping center. Nic let out a small cry, gripping behind her desperately for a pillow as his warm tongue flattened against her clit. She grabbed a pillow, holding onto it desperately as she clamped her teeth around it.

Alpha's fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs as he groaned against her core, sending vibrations up her body that made her nipples harden and cut into the air. His tongue began moving in a slow pattern, flicking her nerves. Nic let out her frantic moans into the pillow, pressing it so close to her face she could barely breathe.

His tongue started lapping her up more aggressively, his mouth moving like he was devouring his favorite and last meal, like he couldn't get enough. Every muscle in Nic's body tightened and loosened in a repeated cycle as she curled her toes up tightly, legs starting to shake. She whimpered with every growl, grunt, and groan he made against her, the thrill shooting up her spine similar to the fingers he slowly slid back into her.

Nic's fingers grasped the pillow cover as she pushed it against herself, feeling overwhelmed in the best way possible as she felt his mouth suck on her hypersensitive clit while his powerful fingers worked wonders curling up inside of her body. Nic opened her eyes with a gasp when he scraped his teeth ever so slightly right above her nerves, but found her vision blurred. Her entire body felt like she was riding down a rollercoaster with nothing tying her down to it.

She blinked a few times, lifting her head to look at Alpha as her vision slightly cleared. You're a strong, independent woman, she reminded herself, but that view of Alpha's thick, messy waves peeping out from between her thighs was enough to make her consider being a weak, dependent cock-sucker.

"Fuck, Nica. You taste fucking amazing," he mumbled against her, his tongue resuming a flicking pattern against her bundle of nerves.

Nic groaned into her pillow in response, back arching as that familiar swirling sensation in her belly started to boil up. The feeling roaming throughout her entire body and gathering up especially in her core felt reality warping, like nothing else she'd felt before.

Alpha's fingers picked up their pace, hitting her most sensitive spot inside her with each and every thrust.

"I can't wait until it's my cock and not my fingers drenched inside of you," he groaned quietly, his voice making Nic's abdomen tighten and muscles constrict, her entire body trembling.

She couldn't control it. Her body was shaking, her legs were practically spasming, and her muffled moans were increasing by octave. She vaguely registered Alpha saying something to her, but she couldn't hear shit over the sound of her own blood rushing through her ears and her heart thumping against her chest. She threw her head back and screamed silently into her pillow as the pressure that had been building up in her body felt like it finally exploded, sending euphoria, adrenaline, and ecstasy like battery acid all through her veins.

If this was what drugs felt like, she truly couldn't blame the addicts.

Alpha didn't slow his face, though he lifted his head to watch Nic's body contort in pleasure while she rode out her orgasm on his fingers. The ringing in her ears didn't subside even when her intoxicating orgasm came to a slow. She faintly felt Alpha's fingers slide out of her body and his body disappear from her legs, letting them fall down and hit the side of her bed. She closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side, waiting for the ringing in her ears and lightning shooting in her veins to slowly subside.

When she finally felt like moving too much wouldn't give her tunnel vision, she opened her eyes to see Alpha standing against the wall, staring down at her in amusement. Somewhat embarrassed, she closed her legs and pushed the pillow that had been her lifeline down to cover as much of her body as she could.

Her eyes fell down a little to see Alpha's hard-on still straining against his briefs, and she gulped, remembering what he said about his cock inside of her. It sounded wonderful, but there was no way she could take it after the orgasm she just had and manage to come out in one piece.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said in that raspy voice, making Nic gasp when his hand slid down to his crotch and lightly started palming himself. "You're welcome to join—it might make things faster."

He smirked at her mischievously before turning and walking away into her bathroom. Moments later, Nic heard the shower turn on, and she closed her eyes to think about what he must be doing to himself in there. She realized quickly that he never locked the door, and the thought itself was enough to make her break out in embarrassed giggles.

Goddamn.


End file.
